The dancer and the jock
by zanessalove411
Summary: Summary inside the story! Plz Read!
1. intro

_Introduction: __**Gabriella Montez went to Albuquerque, New Mexico. She didn't move because she had to she moved because of dance. The Star Dance Studio is one of the best studios in the world. Gabby had a pretty good dance studio in New York but the Star Dance studio offered a lot more then the dance studio she was at. **_

_**Troy Bolton was a jock. He played basketball, hell, he was the star of the team. He also played golf and track. He had his friends and family not to mention girls waiting on him hand in foot. The he meet the dancer that would change his life forever. **_

_**Main Characters-**_

_**The dancer-**__ Gabriella (Gabby) Montez _

_**The Jock- **__Troy Bolton _

_**The clown- **__Chad Danforth_

_**The baker- **__Zeke Baylor_

_**The moron- **__Jason Miller_

_**The brain- **__Taylor McKessie _

_**The Twins- **__Sharpay and Ryan Evans _

_**The big Bro- **__Sean Montez_

_**Extras -**_

_**The Cheerleaders**_

_**The basketball team**_

_**The Decathlon Team**_

_**The dance team **_

_**And more at my desecration. **_


	2. Gabby montez

**The Dancer and the Jock**

"Gabby! Your going to be late!" Sean Montez screamed up the stairs to his little sister. Gabby laughed quietly as she tapped her brother on the back. He turned around and grabbed her hands. "Change now!" He said looking at her outfit.

"What? Sean you cant just! You already said I was going to be late!" Gabby complained. (See gab's outfit at my profile page.)

"Fine!" He said begrudgingly grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. He opened the door to his Mercedes Benz and helped Gabby get in. He went gracefully to the other side and got in his self. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked as the pulled up to East High.

"Yes!" She said and kissed her brothers cheeks. "I love you Sean! Bye!" She said as she got out of the car.

"I love you more!" He called as he drove away.

_ok, gabby, go to the gym and work out in the dance studio for a little while. _Gabby thought to herself heading toward the gym that was pointed out to her during the tour she had yesterday with the principal.

Skipping into the gym she stopped and watched the basketball players play a pick up game. They were good but she couldn't watch she had better things to do then that. Things that could possibly decide her future. Without another glance she walked into the dance part of the gym and started warming up.

"Troy dude! Look!" Chad said grabbing the ball form Troy's hands and pointing to the dance studio. The Dance studio and Gym were connected by a glass wall so you could see what was happening in both areas. Something that was made to make a teachers life easier.

Troy looked up to see the sexiest girl in the world working out in the dance area. She was good but man she was hot.

"Wow!" Troy said turning back to the basketball team. "anyone got any Ideas?" Troy said

"Isn't that Gabriella Montez?" Zeke asked and everyone turned to him. "Her brother is Sean Montez!" He added

"You mean the actor?" Corbin asked confused. Zeke nodded and all the boys turned back to Troy. "Captain?"

"Leave her alone." Troy commanded taking the ball back. "Get back to work guys."

_great! that's the last thing we need is some superstar's little sister coming in here and being more a drama queen then Evans twins._ Troy thought to himself.

Gabby changed back into her outfit that she wore to school instead of her "work out" clothes. Walking out of the dance studio and over to the basketball team.

"Hey do you mind if I play?" She asked and the guys stopped and starred at her amused.

"A girl play basketball?" Troy asked.

"Excuse me! Girls play ball all the time!" She said grabbing the ball form Troy's hands an shooting a three pointer. The guys all looked at each other and then back to her shocked. Girl at their school wouldn't have made that shoot. Hell, girls at there school wouldn't have touched the ball. Gabby smirked at Troy and walked away. _Sexist Jerk!_ She thought to herself as she made her away to first period.

She walked over to her new homeroom teacher and gave her schedule to sign. smiled and pointed to a desk. "Please take a seat beside Mr. Bolton." She said. "Troy raise you hand." She added looking at Gaby's confused face. Gabby almost screamed as she saw who she would be seated by.

_great._ Troy thought to himself as he stared at the beauty. He was still surprised by her performance in the gym but he still also thought of her as the little sister of an overpaid jerk form Hollywood. She sat down beside him and slide down into his seat. Much to his surprise she actually looked…shy. She looked over at the door as Chas came in late and caught Troy staring at her. He flushed and looked away.

Chad walked over to his seat behind Troy as he handed a pass. He looked at gabby and did a double take. He put his hand on Troy's back and Troy turned back to him.

"She's in our class?" Chad asked in a whisper and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious." Troy said turning back to the front as started to talk. The bell mercifully rang as began her rant about cell phones.

Gabby wander around a little trying to find her next class. She accidentally ran into someone. "im so sorry!" She said franticly looking up at none other then Troy Bolton. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm fine" He stated curtly. With one last look at Gabriella's shocked face he walked away.

Finally she found her next class. She walked in 2 seconds before the bell rang. The teacher looked at her and smiled. "Class ! We have new student today. Please welcome Gabriella Montez." The teacher said and Gabby flushed. The class all looked at her and she nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you Sean Montez's little sister?!" one of the girls asked and gabby turned even redder.

"Can I take my seat now?" Gabby asked looking at the teacher. The teacher nodded and pointed towards the back of the room where the only seat open was by.. Troy Bolton. Sighing she took her books and placed them on the table. She angled her chair away from Troy and laid her head down on the desk.

"Hi. Im Troy." Troy said starting to think that he was wrong about this girl. She seemed very modest and down to earth. Many people he new at this school, if their family had someone famous in it would flaunt that all the time. But she didn't.

"Hey! I'm Gabriella but my friends call me Gabby." She said not looking at troy. The teacher started talking cutting off whatever Troy opened his mouth to say. He wasn't nice to her before so why was he being nice to her now?

"Your partners for you project are the people sitting next to you." the teacher, , said.

"What is the project?" Someone asked and the rest of the class looked up at him.

"You will be creating a video documentary on something that is in the public eye right now. Such as thoughts about our new president. This is sociology class so be creative but it has to be something that has peoples thoughts a behaviors in it." He said. "you can have the rest of the time to do to plan but this is an out of the class project so this will be the only day you have to plan and work in class. It will be due Wednesday."

Gabby sighed and picked herself up of the table and looked at Troy. "We can do it over at my house I you want?" She offered him.

"Yea sure. We could do it on your brother?" He suggested and Gaby flushed looking away. "We don't have to though I mean if your uncomfortable about doing it on him we could…"

"Its fine." Gabby interrupted him and smiled. "So you want to come over tonight after you done with Basketball?" She asked and Troy gave her a look. "Don't give me that look its obvious you play."

"Well, it obvious you dance." He said looking at her body. She raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Your fit but you have to many muscles for a cheerleader so you are either dance or gymnastics and yes cheer and gymnastics are to different sports. And since I saw you dancing this morning its obvious. But of course you could be in both but I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because both take a lot of work. You have to devote time to practices and learning routines. You would have to do one or the other because you simply couldn't give your all to both. Seeing as they both take a lot of hard work you would be tried for the practice that is after the first practice and would end up dropping out or being advised to drop out of one or the other." Troy stated staring at her. "But you dance."

"Yes. I dance and that was some speech" She said getting up and walking away. "Be at my house at 5." She added leaving a stunned Troy alone in the now empty classroom.

_Maybe she isn't that bad. In fact she was fun to talk to almost like talking to an old friend. I could defiantly be her friend._ Troy thought to himself as he picked up his books and headed to lunch.

"Sean!" Gabby called out as she walked into her house. She sat down her bags and smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sis! Have fun at practice?" He asked pulling a water out of the fridge and handing it to her. She nodded an gulped down half of the water.

"Yea. By the way a kind of friend is coming over." She said walking out of the kitchen. Not wanting to say it was a boy.

"Wait a minute! Who? Why? When?" He asked

"Troy Bolton. Its not that I want him to come over its that we have to do this project oh by the way will you help us with it?" She asked and he nodded waving his hands for her to continue. "He'll be here in thirty." She said and her brother nodded. Gabby smiled running upstairs and into her bedroom. She smiled and collapsed on her bed. (See pic of her bedroom on my profile page) She fell asleep and was woke up by her brother thirty minutes later.

"Gabby your partner is here." He said and gabby instantly sat up. "He is in the living room." He said holding out his hand. Gaby took his hand and walked down to the living room holding hands with her best friend/big brother.

"Hey Troy!" Said Gabby sitting down on her brothers lap. Her brother wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a small hug,

Troy watched them surprised normally he and his brother who was now thankfully out of the house fought. But they seemed close more the friends then brother and sister. Honestly it looked life a father daughter relationship in then he realized that she didn't live with her parents like normal people did. **(not to offended anyone!) **She lived with her big brother.

"Hey Gabby." He smiled and looked around the house. Her house (Pic in my profile) Was huge. And actually pretty awesome and very modern

"Well." Sean said picking gabby up. Gabby wrapped her legs around his waist as he put his forearms under her bum to keep her form falling. "You kids should get to work." He said sitting gabby back down on the love seat and kissing her forehead. "I'll be in my study working on a script if you need me, princess. I love you." He said walking away.

"Love you too Sean." She called back. Gabby turned to Troy and smiled. "Lets go!" She said standing up and walking away. Troy followed after her as she walked out to a pool. She smiled and sat down the pools edge.

"Your brother and you seem…close." Troy said trying to make conversation as he sat down by the pool too.

"You noticed that huh?" She joked and Troy laughed though Gabby could see that he was really curious. "He has been my rock and my best friend for forever. I honestly would die with out him. We are best friends." She told him and Troy nodded.

"But you don't like to talk about him." Troy stated and Gabby nodded her head. "Why?"

"Because people become my friend to be able to say they meet Sean Montez. They don't like me for me, they like me because of my last name." She told Troy. She was kind of surprised by how much she was telling him. She really didn't tell anybody this much besides her brother and she really didn't tell people she just meet stuff like this but he was very easy to talk to.

"While I like you for you." He said smiling Gaby smiled back and looked out over the pool. "what are you thinking about?" He asked. He was surprised by how much his opinion changed of her in a very short time. Then he realized he was judging her by her name like she had just said that everyone did. He didn't want to be that guy and he really did like her now. But he wasn't sure if was just as friend or something more.


	3. Parks

**The Dancer and The Jock**

Gabby woke up at 4 o'clock to her phone ringing. Moaning she rolled over and grabbed her phone. "What the hell do you want?" She asked into the phone.

"Is that anyway to answer your phone?" Asked Amy. Amy was one of Gabby's friends back home that actually liked her for her.

"It is when is four Am! Anyways Hey girlie what's up?" She asked sitting up in her bed and flipping on a light.

"Nothing I just miss my bestie!" She said.

"I know I miss you too. What have you been up to? Have you been dancing?" Gabby asked laying back down and covering herself with the blankets.

"Yea! I've been hanging out with ET a lot! He misses you know." Amy said in a suggestive voice.

"Well I'm glad I was only his bestie since we were both 2." Gabby replied giggling.

"We all miss you. Its not the same at dance." She said sighing.

"Hey! I'm there! I'm always there because my heart is in the dance studio and my memories and I'm in your guy's heart. I'm always with you." Gabby said with a yawn.

"You tried! I'll call you back later. Night sweetz. I love you." Amy said hanging up.

"Love you too." Gabby whispered putting her phone down and cuddling deeper into her pillows.

"Hey Sean!" gabby said walking down the stairs. He walked her to her and pulled her shirt down further.

"We needed to work on your fashion."

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"the top is to short!" He said and laughed at her face.

"I'm going for a run. Be back in a little bit." She said running out the door,

"Be Safe!" He called back walking up to his study to read over his lines in the new movie he was in.

Gabby started running towards the park. She had saw it when her and Sean drove by. it should be a nice place to go on a good long run. She finally reached the park and sat down on the bench to take a survey of what it was and were each trail leaded to. She finally found one that said it was five miles long. She smiled and turned up her ipod and started running towards the trail

She had gotten abut two miles done when a dog attacked her. Ok not attacked but tackled her. Gabby let out a surprised squeak as she hit the ground. The pooch then began licking her face causing her to giggle.

"Trish!" called a voice and the dog bounded back to whom gabby figured was her owner. The owner walked over to her with an apologetic smile.

"Wait! Your Bolton's friend." Gabby said looking at the teen in front of her. The kid nodded and laughed.

"Yea I'm Bolton's friend but most people call me Chad." He joked causing gabby to laugh.

"Sorry! I didn't know! I wouldn't want to be called anything Bolton either." Gabby said causing Chad to smirk. An arm wrapped around Gabby's neck.

"And here I thought we made progress yesterday." Troy joked kissing Gabby on the cheek. Gabby turned to troy and laughed.

"In your dreams. Now if I don't get attacked by this cutie again I need to run. So I can stay in shape for dance. Bye Chad, Later Bolton." She stated turning to walk away.

"Oh I would love to see you dance." Troy called after her smirking.

"Yea well you have to catch me first." Gaby flirted taking off in a dead sprint. Troy laughed and followed after her.

Gabby and Troy had actually became friends last night they talked about virtually everything besides the project. They had come a mutual understanding they both liked each other and both of them couldn't figure out if was as friends or more.

Troy finally caught Gabby around the waist and picked her up after five minutes. She was fast but Troy had longer legs. Every stride he made was equal to three of hers.

"Not fair! You have longer legs!" Gabby pouted. Troy just shook his head and smiled at her.

"Well you should run faster or grow another 12 inches." Troy stated putting a hand on her head and a hand on his and then shaking his head. "Make that 24."

"You are not 24 inches taller then my troy! Your not even 12! Its more like 5 or 6! And besides didn't you mother ever tell you not to make fun of the short!"

"I don't listen when people lecture me! Who does?"

"Umm normal people. That's not the point though!" Gabby said sitting down on a log.

"Then what is? You wanted me to come out her with you for a reason." Troy stated looking down at her.

"You'll make fun of me." She said wrapping her arms around herself staring out into the woods.

"Friends don't make fun of friends." Troy whispered taking on of her hands and lacing their finger together.

"I'm terrified of the woods. I though I could handle it and I did good for the first couple miles because you could still see through it kind of but now." Gabby stated and Troy looked at her. "I feel safe with you." She whispered.

"Look, there is nothing in those woods. Nothing to be scared of at least." Troy said gently.

_I can't believe I really thought she was going to be a jerk. I mean she is so sweet and cute. I think I really really really like this girl!_ Troy thought to himself.

"Yea sure tell that to scary axe murder guy" Gaby stated getting up about to head the way she came when Troy grabbed her arm.

"No your not going back! That's taking the easy way out! I'll protect you form any crazy axe murders we might run into. I promise." Troy said pulling on her arm. Gabby could resist the smile she had as she followed Troy back down the path.

She clung to troy tighter and tighter as they walked deeper and deeper into the woods. "Tell me something." Troy said.

"What?"

"Anything. Tell me something about you." Troy said trying to get Gabby's mind of the woods.

"Well one time Sean dared me to eat a three week old piece of ham. I did to because I never back down form a dare. I ended up getting food poisoning though." Gabby told him and Troy laughed.

"you never back down form a dear huh?" Troy asked forming a plan in his mind.

"No. unless it is something really stupid. Like something that would involve huge consequence. Other then that I never back down form anything."

"That's not very smart you know." He told her and she shrugged. "Someone could dear you to kiss them." Gabby stopped walking and turned to face troy. She grabbed his hands and looked at him funny.

"Are you offering, Bolton." She asked raising and eyebrow. Troy shrugged and dropped one of her hands bringing her back to his side.

"No I was just stating a fact." Troy said and Gabby laughed. She smiled and leaned her head against his arm.

"You know, I've never really been close to anyone beside my brother and Amy but you I don't know I feel like I can tell you anything and be myself with you and I just meet you. Is that weird?"

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. "No. When I first saw you I thought you were…. Anyway when Chad said you were Sean's little sister I got tense. I didn't want some overdramatic Hollywood princess to be at my school. But I watched you in classes and I found out that you were kool. You weren't really like flaunting who you were in fact you seemed embarrassed that we knew." Troy told her and gabby nodded.

"A lot of people get that way around me." Gabby stated smiling as the finished the trail. "But I'm glad you changed you mind. I'll see you around Bolton." Gabby said walking away.

"Hey wait!' Troy said running after her. Gabby turned around and smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'm having a party tonight." troy said and gabby nodded.

"You have friends. Would you like a round of applause?" Gabby asked sarcastically.

"No, what I meant to say is will you go to the party?" Troy asked smiling at her. Gabby smiled back brightly and nodded. Troy smiled and opened his arms wide. She smiled stepping into his arms. "I dare you to kiss me." He whispered in her hair.

"GABBY!"


	4. Party

**The dancer and the jock **

"Gabby!" Chad said running up to them "Troy!" he said stopping at there feet.

"Sorry, Gabriella I didn't mean to cal you Gabby."

"No you can call me Gabby, what's up?" She asked stepping out form under Troy's arm much to Troy's displeasure.

"Trish! She got away again! Troy come help me, please." Chad said looking at Troy. Troy nodded and kissed Gabby on the cheek.

"bye brie!" Troy said walking away with Chad. Gabby ran after them and jumped on Troy's back. Troy thankfully caught her legs before she fell. "Yes, Montez?"

"I want to help!" Gabby said like a three year old causing the guys to laugh. They decided to split up in groups Troy and Gabby where to go East and Chad was to go West. Troy and Gabby found Trish and troy picked her up and carried her back to the car.

"Do want a ride home." Chad asked as he got in the drivers seat. Gabby looked at the car and then to the sidewalk and shook her head.

"No, thank you." She said starting to walk away but troy caught her arm.

"Take the ride Gabby. Its getting late."

"I grew up in L.A. thank you very much I think I can handle walking home." Gabby said smiling a little at troy worried face.

"Please." Troy said smiling and pulling her to the car. Gabby nodded and got in the back of the car with Trish.

"Thanks Chad." Gabby said petting Trish. Chad nodded and Gabby gave him the directions for her house and Chad mouth fell open as he pulled up to the door.

"Your house is awesome!" Chad said looking at Troy who just smiled.

"Be there at eight Gabby." Troy said as she got out of the car. She nodded and ran up to the door. She waved on last time as the car drove away.

Gabby ran upstairs to the study and bounded through the door startling Sean. "Yes Gabby?" Sean asked turning to his little sister.

"can I go to a party?" Gabby asked giving Sean her best puppy dog eyes.

"Whose?"

"Troys."

"When?"

"8 to 12"

"Where?"

"Troy's house."

"Fine! But just so you know I want you to call me every other hour until 12 and I want you to call me when you get there and when your ready to come home." Sean said turning into his overprotective self.

"Thanks Sean! But remember were not in L.A anymore!" Gabby said leaving the study.

"there are bad people everywhere Gabby." Sean whispered.

Gabby walked into Troys house smiling. It was a little before eight but people were already there so she though she would go on in. She felt to arm warp around her waist and leaned back into his chest knowing it was troy by who instantly warm she felt. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey Brie!" Troy said walking into himself and her into the kitchen were five other people where. "Guys this is…" Troy began but an earsplitting squeal interrupted him.

"You are Sean Montez's little sister!!" Sharpay said excitedly and Gabby nodded a little embarrassed. Troy gave Shar a warning look and she immediately shut up. She had done what Troy had asked her not to "I mean its nice to meet you! Sorry." She said looking down. Gabby shrugged and laughed.

"No its cool. I get that a lot." She said smiling and Sharpay smiled back at her. Taylor walked up and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Taylor." She sad grabbing Gabby's hand. Gabby smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Gabby, nice to meet you." Gabby said as she got introduced to the rest of the gang as more and more people started coming.

"Hey L.A." Zeke said walking over to the couch. Gabby smiled at him and he sat down beside her

"Hey Zeke." Gabby said smiling at him. The gang and her became friends really quickly. They were really sweet and very loyal to each other.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Zeke asked raising an eyebrow. Gabby shrugged and looked at him raising her eyebrow and gesturing to him and the couch. "Well I need a break but I haven't seen you move all night. Aren't you having fun? I thought you danced?"

"I do dance. Maybe the right person hasn't asked me to dance yet." Gabby said looking over at Troy who was grinding and making out with some girl form the cheer squad. It hurt to see Troy doing that. She felt like crying. Zeke smiled and stuck his hand out.

"dance with me." He said and gabby gave him her hand secretly wandering about Sharpay. "Don't worry about Shar. She knows I would cheat on her and besides She doesn't care who I dance with at dance and I don't care who she dances with unless it leads to more then dancing." Zeke filled gabby in as the reached a good spot on the dance floor. Which happened to be right in Troy's line of view. Zeke put his hand on Gabby's hips and as she wrapped her around his neck as the song turned into a slow one.

_Why is she dancing with Zeke?! She is supposed to be with me!_ Troy though then he looked down to the blonde hanging of his neck. "Excuse me." Troy said dropping the blonde much to her disbelief and walking over to Zeke. He tapped Zeke on the shoulder and smiled. "may I?" Troy asked and Zeke nodded. "Having fun?" He asked gabby in a whisper pulling her closer to him.

Gabby nodded not saying anything. He frowned and titled her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes. "I dare you to kiss me. Right here Right now." He said and Gabby's eyes grew big.

"Your unbelievable." Gabby said pushing Troy off of her and walking towards the door. Troy sighed and ran after she was already by the edge of the street when he got to her.

"What did I do?" Troy asked grabbing her arm. Gaby just shook her head shaking and pulling her arm out of his grip. "Gabby!" He said.

"You're the typical Jock! I thought you were different! The kind of guy that doesn't make out with multiple girl during one party! God! Troy I cant believe I liked you!" Gabby said tears in here eyes. The gang came out and looked at them the grls went to Gaby.

"What's wrong, Gabs?" Sharpay asked looking at Troy and the rest of the guys.

"Nothing! I'm going home. I don't feel good." She added looking at Troy.

"What hurts?" Chad asked looking at Gabby with concern.

"My heart." She whispered and started walking away when Troy grabbed her hand crushing her into his chest.

"I'm sorry! I just thought that you like me as a friend." Troy whispered into Gabby's hair and she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let her go man!" Jason said as he put a hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy released Gabby. But struggled against Jason's hold. "Just let me give you a ride home."

"I would rather walk!" Gabby said but Sharpay grabbed her arm.

"No let me take you please." She asked and Gabby nodded. Taylor began to follow but Shar shook her head.

"Get Troy calmed down." she told them and they nodded the guys started pulling on Troy to get him back in the house.

"Listen." Sharpay started as they pulled out of the driveway. "Troy isn't normally like that. Trust me, I've known him since he was three. He likes you a lot. He is just scared his never had a real girlfriend before."

"Shar, I don't know." Gaby said looking down at her hands. She believed Sharpay but seeing Troy make out with another girl hurt. She wasn't even his girlfriend though she shouldn't have made such a big scene.

"Give him another chance, ok?" Shar asked and Gabby nodded. She hugged Shar and got out of the car and inside.

Sean was in the living room watching T.V. when he called out he said he but she ignored him and he watched as she ran upstairs to her room. Sean shut off the T.V. and jogged upstairs knocking on Gabby's bedroom door. "Gabby, you ok?" He asked and he didn't get a reply so he walked to find his little sister laying face down in her pillows crying.

Sean sat down on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong, Princess?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I thought he was different and Shar tells me that he is different and he was just scared but it hurt." Gabby said crying into Sean's chest.

Sean didn't know what was going on but he could tell that it was something big in her life. He just hugged her through it knowing she would talk when she was ready.

"Sean do you think I'm pretty?" She asked and Sean looked at her with wide eyes. He always knew Gabby to love everything about herself why was she worried about that now.

"You the most beautiful girl I know." Sean told her kissing her forehead. "sweetie, what happened?"

"Nothing. Sean listen, I'm blowing this way out of proportion. I'm going to talk to the person about it tomorrow. See what was really going on you know." Gabby said hugging her brother and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight! I love you."

Sean smiled and kissed her forehead tucking her into bed. "Goodnight, princess. I love you too." Sean said leaving the room and flipping out the lights.


	5. Grilfriend

**The dancer and the jock **

The next day Gabby woke up at 10 am. She took her shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt that stopped at the edge of her pants so if she stretched you could see her stomach. She added a pair of black knee high boots that she stuffed her pants into. She topped it of with a silver butterfly necklace.

Smiling she went over to her desk hat had a huge mirror in it so that she can see to do her hair. She tamed her unruly curly hair into to soft gentle wave and then she did her make up lightly and naturally. She grabbed a black and white polka doted tote and headed downstairs.

"Hey Sean! How was shooting last night?" gabby asked sitting down at the table with her brother. She smiled as he put a chocolate chip waffle on her plate and passed her the butter and syrup.

"Its was great." He said happily eating his waffles. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and then Gabby stood up to leave.

"I'm going to go visit a friend. I'll be back soon." Gabby said and Sean smiled digging out the keys to his mustang.

"Don't go to fast now little sister." He said dropping the keys in her hand. Gabby squealed in delight and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" gabby said kissing his cheeks. "Bye! I love you!"

"I love you too!" Sean said as he heard the door close. He was kind of nervous about letting her drive the mustang but he trusted her.

* * *

Gabby pulled up outside of Troy's house (SEE IT IN MY PROFILE) and ran up to the door. She rang the doorbell and stood back thanking about what to say. A beautiful woman with long brown hair opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said smiling at gabby.

"Is Troy here?" she asked nervously running a hand through her hair.. The woman nodded and opened the door wider.

"Sure come on in. Troy is up in his room. (see Troy's room in my profile) first door on the right." She said pointing up the stairs. Gabby nodded a thank you and ran up the stairs and knocked on Troy's bedroom. A dog stated backing and gabby stepped back a freaked out expression on her face. Troy opened the door and looked at her surprised

"Sky! Shh." He told the Great Dane that's was poking his out of the door and growling at Gabby. Sky immediately got quite and came out further. He was a beautiful dog. He was black with white splotches on him and his head came up to Troy's chest almost. "Hey Brie." Troy said petting the dogs head and shoulders.

"Hey Troy, listen about last night. I didn't mean to jump like that in fact just forget everything I said." Gabby said looking down at the dog. She reached out to pet him but pulled her hand back remembering how he had growled and barked at her.

"Go ahead he won't bite you. He's a big wimp with an awesome bark." Troy told gabby and gabby slowly reached out to pet the dogs head. The dog left Troy's side and went to sit beside Gabby's feet. "He likes you. Which brings us back to last night. You like me?" He asked and Gabby looked away. "You said you liked me?"

"Yes I like you Troy. More then I should." Gabby stated sitting down beside the Great Dane who simply laid down putting his head in her lap.

"What do you mean to much?" Troy asked "Is there really any amount you should like someone?" Troy asked sitting down and leaning against the wall. Sky got up and walked to Troy licking his face. "I love you to big boy. Lay." Troy said and the dog dropped lay his head in Troy's lap.

"I've only known you for two days. I shouldn't feel like I've known you for my whole life. I shouldn't feel this strongly for like without you I wouldn't be me." Gabby whispered and Troy sighed.

"I think you should stop listening to you head and let your heart do the talking for once." Troy whispered leaning towards her. Gabby looked at his lips and couldn't resist anymore. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Troy hands went to the back of her neck keeping her lips to his. He licked her bottom lip and Gabby opened her mouth gladly moaning as he explored it.

Troy picked gabby up and took her into his room. He shut the door behind sky and sat down on his bed. Gabby pushed him back so she was startling him.

"Are you sure you want me to listen to my heart." She whispered looking down at Troy. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Be my girlfriend?" troy whispered and Gabby rolled off of him and the sat up in the bed.

"Yes!" She said kissed him lightly on the lips. "My brother." She said and Troy groaned. "Troy."

"I know Gabby. You have to tell him. But I don't know you like value his opinion a lot right?" he asked and Gabby nodded. "What if he tells you he doesn't approve?"

"You think I want be with you because my brother tells me I cant be?" Gabby asked and Troy nodded a little,. "My brother and I are very close. He is my rock the thing that keeps me going and not just curling up and dieing when I have a bad day or a bad dance or something like that. Then I meet you and well I thought that you could be that person that could help me when my brother wasn't there. The one person I could run to when I was mad at my bro and I still do see you as that. But the point is my brother means the world to me but you still mean a lot too." Gabby said trying to word it right

"I still haven't seen you dance." Troy complained. Gabby laughed and looked at him. She put her tote down on the bed and thumbed through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a program and handed it to Troy.

"glow in the night?" He asked with an amused face. Gabby took the program back form him and stuffed it in her bag.

"I guess you don't want to see me dance." She stated and troy grabbed her purse and took the program back out.

"Where is it?" He asked now looking through the program.

"Its tomorrow at the Long center." She said and troy raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be there." Troy said wrapping an arm around her waist. Gabby raised her eyebrow and looked at him funny.

"Why do you want to watch me dance so bad?"

"Because your good. Fourteen gold ribbons. And you've placed in every competition you've been in. You went to Rome for a national dance even and won first. Your good." He said.

"you've researched me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "that's kind of stalkerish boyfriend." She said make troy smile.

"No it isn't. I was simply being observant. It isn't my fault you on like every dance website, girlfriend." Troy said standing up.

Gabby looked at her watch and cursed it in her head. "I've got to go! Dance rehearsals see you later." Gabby said kissing Troy's lips softly on last time. Troy's arms went around her waist and her in place while his tongue traced her bottom lip causing her to moan. When she moaned troy shoved his tongue into her mouth messaging hers with his.

"Later girlfriend." Troy said as he kissed her one last time before she got into his car and drove away.


	6. dance

**The dancer and the jock**

"You ready?" Sean asked as they sat in the car looking at the paparazzi. Gabby squeezed his hand reassuringly and they got out of the car together. Smiling gabby waved but kept her hand tightly clasped with Seans. They posed for a few pictures before scrambling inside.

"I have to go get ready." Gabby told Sean once they were in his seating area. His body guard Jeff was sitting behind him watching, alert. Sean nodded and stood up.

"Jeff go with Gabby to the back stage area." He told him and Jeff stood up. "I'll be fine go."

"Oh, Troy is going to sit with you.." Gabby said as Troy walked through the doors. She smiled and waved and he waved back.

Troy walked over and hugged Gabby. "Hey girl." he said. He turned to Sean and gave him a quick hand shake.

"Gabby we have to." Jeff said grabbing her lightly on the arm. She smiled and hugged Troy and Sean one last time before following Jeff.

"I haven't hung out with just you in a while." Gabby commented as they walked down a long bleak hallway.

"Yea. Your brother is in a new movie so everyone is all over him." Jeff said putting an arm around Gabby's shoulders. "Speaking of you handled the paps really well."

"I'm kind of used to it by now. You know having Sean as my older brother." Gabby told him as they reached the door that read "custom and make up." "I think I can get it form here. Thanks Jeff." She said pulling him into a hug, Jeff smiled and let her go and started back towards Seans sitting for the show.

* * *

"Great job girls." The choreographer said as the show finished and everyone was backstage changing. "Gabby how is the knee?" She asked watching gabby rub her knee.

"its fine! I'm all good." Gabby said standing up but crumpling back to the floor.

"Gabby!!" Screamed some of the girls the others just watched in shock.

"I'll go get her brother." Someone said taking of and trying not to hyperventilate gabby laid on the floor aware of the people talking to her but the pain in her knee was to much! She couldn't be talked down form this it was worse then any other pain she had felt her whole life.

Then Sean was there kneeling beside her. "Oh my god!! Is she ok? What the hell happened?!" He asked confused looking down at his little sister. The panic in his voice was raw and it broke Gabby's heart.

"Sean…It hurts." She whimpered. Finally the pain subsided a little and she tried to stand. Sean grabbed on of her elbows as Jeff grabbed the other. She didn't put very much weight on her knee but the pain was still worse then anything.

"Lets get her to the hospital." Jeff said and Troy watched as they helped Gabby to walk.

_oh god! She's hurt! She cant walk! Oh my god!_ Troy said grabbing his and Seans things and running out to meet them at the car. "I'll meet you at the hospital with your stuff." Troy told Sean throwing it in the passenger seat of his car and following them to the hospital.

* * *

"Your going to have take sometime of dancing." The doctor said to Gabby and her eyes widened. "You should be able to get back on the dance floor in four to six weeks." She said her voice shaking a little.

"What's wrong with it?" Gabby asked as she stared down at her leg. The doctor walked over to Gabby and smiled at her.

"Its nothing serous you just sprained but you really do need to stay off of it so it will heal." She said as Sean Jeff and Troy walked in.

"Is she ok?" Asked Sean sitting beside Gabby and taking one of her hands as Jeff did the same thing on the other side. Troy simply stood at the end of her bed looking at her worriedly.

"She'll be fine. Gabby, we will need to teach how to walk on crutches. When you fell up to it of course." The doctor said walking out once she got a nod form gabby.

"You ever scare me like that again and I will kill you myself." Sean said hugging his little sister. She nodded into his shoulder mumbling that she was sorry over and over again. "Shh. Its ok."

Gabby pulled away form her brother to hug Jeff. Jeff and Gabby were actually very close. She loved him as a father and he loved her as a daughter.

"Your mad you cant dance." Jeff said knowingly as her brother nad Troy looked at them confused. "Well you should know that they just want to get you better." Jeff stated answering her unasked question.

"Do they do that a lot?" Troy asked Sean totally confused and a little jealous.

"Yea. It kind of gets annoying when you have no clue what there talking about."

Gabby and Jeff glared at them successfully shutting them up. "You shouldn't be making fun of us! I'm injured! Jerks." Gabby said laughing as their eyes got wide and then went back to normal as they realized they weren't in trouble. Gabby smiled and reached up to hug Troy. "Thanks for coming. You know you didn't have to."

"Yes. Will it was fun and the hospital well sucks but I got to hang out with you." Troy said kissing her forehead and walking out the door. Sean came to sit down beside gabby. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed.

"You are dating Troy Bolton." he accused and Gabby smile wavered a little.

"Listen I was going to tell you! I was just sacred of how you would react and a lot of people know that you would tell me not to date him for some reason."

"How about you just meet him? Or that he is trouble?" Sean asked demandingly. Gabby rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sean your over-reacting. He is awesome and very caring. I mean he dropped all of his other plans that he had to hang out in the hospital. Speaking of when do I get to go home?"

"tomorrow. They want you to stay over night for some reason, I forget. But quite changing the subject. "You are NOT allowed to date Troy Bolton"


	7. make them good girls go bad

**The dancer and the jock **

_I know your type, your daddy's little girl_

_Just take one bite _

_Let me shake up your world _

_Because one night wouldn't be so wrong _

"What the hell do you mean?!" Gabby asked mad pushing him away form her. Sean glared down at her.

"I am not letting my little sister go out with someone like him!" Sean said crossing his arms and looking down at gabby in a very disapproving away.

"Sean you don't know him!!" Gabby screamed at him.

"either do you! You just meet him gabby! Please do not be difficult on this subject." Sean said staring down at her. She rolled her eyes and looked down. "listen I know you think I'm being a jerk but I will not have my sister hurt again."

"He really is different. Sean please just trust me." Gabby pleaded looking up at her brother with big eyes.

"I trust you gabby." He said gently. "But I don't trust him." He added to the end and Gabby sighed. "Listen if it really means that much to you. You can date him. But I will kick his ass if he hurts you."

"thank you! I love you Sean." Gabby said hugging him. Sean smiled and hugged her back.

**One month later**

"Shar!" Gabby screamed walking into her best friends house. She was greeted by pinkie. Pinkie was Sharpay's poodle. Sharpay came bounding down the stairs and looked at Gabby.

"Hey girl! Taylor will be here in a minute." Sharpay said smiling as she sat down on the couch and motioned for Gabby to come over. Gabby sat down beside her bestie and looked at her confusedly.

"Yay! So what's up with the face?" Gabby asked as she stared at Shar. Shar smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm just a little excited" Sharpay said and gabby shrugged. Taylor walked in a minute later and the girls ran up stairs to get ready. Tonight was the annual basketball speech thingie. All the basketball players cheerleaders and the players family and friends form the local school get together to talk about the up coming season. Theirs dancing too.

The girls helped each other do their hair and make up. Then the girls went down stairs to take pics with themselves before their boyfriends came. (See the girls dress and the guys suits at my profile)

"The guys are here!" Taylor screamed and all the girls ran back up stairs to make their entrance. Rob, Shar's butler opened the door and let the guys in.

Sharpay was the first one to go down. She put one hand on the banister and one hand on her hip as she walked down the stairs. Gabby did the same as she walked down the stairs followed by Taylor.

"You look great, gabby." Troy told her as they posed for their pics. They let Rob take quite a few pics before they got into the limo. They were the first ones in the limo but they were soon to be joined by the rest of the team and the cheerleaders.

There were many pics taken in the limo. And then they arrived at the "blue walls." a local fine dining restaurant with a huge dance floor. Troy and gabby of course were the first ones to get out because Troy was the captain of the team and Gabby was his girlfriend. They got out just to have the paps take pics of them. Of course it wasn't because of the basketball teams it was because Gabby was a Montez the only living relative of Sean Montez.

Gabby smiled and waved to the paparazzi as she and troy hurried along the "red carpet" to get to inside the restaurant. The rest of the time followed behind quickly. They were lead to the east high corner by one of the waitress who stared in awe at gabby.

Troy pulled out a chair for gabby and she kissed his cheek and sat down. "Thank you, Mr. Bolton." Gabby said as Sharpay sat down on her right and Troy sat at her left. They rest of the gang filled different places around the table and looked up at the stage as people began to talk.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I would like to congratulate this years captains./ Form west high we have Adam leman." The speaker said and east high booed but shut when coach gave them a hard look. "Form East high, Troy Bolton!" and everyone besides west high cheered "form south high we have Carson Mathews and form North high we have Justin Robison." The speaker said into the mic clapping. The captains all stood up and went to the center of the dance floor and gave each other high fives. Of course Troy and Adam just glared at each other before going back to their table.

They ate their dinner and more speeches were made. It was time to dance. The tables were pushed out of the way making the large dance floor even bigger.

Troy leaned down to kiss gabby softly on the cheek. "Dance with me." He said softly in her ear as he pulled her up and whisked her out onto the dance floor.

Troy pulled gabby close and began to sing the words to the song into her ear softly. (Troy singing-italics)

_I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad _

Gabby laughed at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

_I know your type _

_Your Sean's little girl_

Troy rephrased and gabby laughed at him and kissed his shoulder lightly

_just take a bite_

_(one bite)_

_Let me shake up your world _

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you loose control. _

Troy kissed Gabby's neck lightly. She smiled and leaned her head up to kiss him softly on the lips.

_she was so shy _

_Until I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner _

_With your five best friends _

_You heard that I was trouble _

_But you could resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

Gabby smiled and looked up at him and began to sing softly into his ear. (Gabby singing-bold italics)

_**I know your type **_

_**Boy your dangerous**_

_**Yeah, your that guy**_

_**I 'd be stupid to trust**_

_**But just one night could be so wrong **_

_**You make me want to loose control**_

_I make them good girls go bad. _

_I make them good girls go bad. _

_**I was hanging in the corner **_

_**With my five best friends **_

_**I heard that you were trouble **_

_**but I couldn't resist **_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad _

_Good girls go bad_

Troy smiled and looked up. He say that a lot of guys were staring at his girlfriend.

_oh you've got a way with the guys in the place_

_Treat'em like they don't stand a chance_

_**and you gotta way with girls in the back**_

_**Acting like their to hot to dance**_

_yeah, you gotta away with the boy in the place _

_Treat'em like the don't stand a chance _

_**and you gotta away with the girls in the back**_

_**Acting like their to hot to dance**_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_**I was hanging in the corner**_

_**With my five best friends **_

_**I heard that you were trouble **_

_**But I could resist**_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Oh, good girls go bad._

Gabby smiled and pulled away form Troy kissing him lightly on the lips. She smiled into his lips, Troy tugged her over to one of her chairs and sat her down on his lap. Troy excused himself to go to the bathroom. Leaving gabby at the table alone.

"Your Troy's girl." Adam said walking up to he. He sat down on her right and she turned to him.

"Yea now you can go." Gabby said. She knew very well that Adam leman was the kind of boy her brother was worried about her being with. The kind of boy that only wanted a girl for sex.

"Now baby dot be that way." He said putting a hand on her shoulder smiling. Gabby pulled away and got up and went out onto the dance floor. She knew very well that he was following her and felt a rush of relief when she saw troy. She started over to Troy and Chad put herself in between.

"Don't mind me." Gabby said scanning the crowd. They guys shrugged and continued to talk about basketball and gabby had officially escaped Adam leman.


	8. amazed

**The dancer and the jock **

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you**

**Baby I'm amazed what your faith can do**

**Baby I'm amazed where you take me to **

**Don't you know.**

**-Vanessa Hudgens-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gabby smiled as she laid down on the floor. Sharpay looked at her. "What are you doing? Your laying on the ground?"

"So?" Gabby asked sitting up. Sharpay shrugged and sat down beside her. Gabby smiled and stood up as Troy and Chad walked over.

"Hey L.A." Chad said smiling at her. Troy pulled Sharpay up and waved to one of his other friends.

"Hey Chad. Hey Troy." Gabby said hugging Troy. "I'm supposed to be practicing!" Gabby said. The guys and Sharpay laughed.

"Hey you said I could be down here." Sharpay said crossing her arms. Gabby laughed and nodded.

"My brother has the guys and their playing ball up stairs." Gabby said smiling at Troy and Chad.

"Wait. The guys. As in his best friends?" Gabby nodded. "You mean Kolbe Bryant, Lebron James and Michael Jordon?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Yes come on guys." Gabby, Troy, Chad and Sharpay walked down stairs to the gym. Gabby smiled and walked in. "Hey guys!" She stated loudly over the noise. Kolbe smiled and ran over to her picking her up and swinging her around. Gabby laughed as the rest of the guys came and hugged her.

"Eww! Your all sweaty!" Gabby complained as the guys got done hugging her.

"Oh come on sweat wont hurt you." Lebron told her messing her hair up.

"Your sweat will." Gabby shot back and smiled as Michael looked back and forth between Chad and Troy with a look of protection. The guys finally noticed the Boys and stood in a line in front of Gabby. Sean stood beside Gabby wrapping an arm around her.

"Guys leave them alone." Gabby said stepping in front of her 'big brothers'. The guys looked at her confused.

"Your dating one of them." Michael said and she looked at them and nodded. "Which one?" Gabby point timidly to Troy. Troy put his hand up and a half wave.

"Hello." Troy said smiling at the men in front of him. The guys smiled at him holding their hands out. Troy, Chad and Sharpay shook hands with the stars and as Gaby stepped back linking her arm through Sharpay's arm.

"Hey Troy and Chad are going to play with you k?" Gabby asked smiling at her big brother.

"Yea sure that's fine. You need to practice for your competition,Gabby" Sean said smiling at his little sister as she rolled her eyes.

"No worries big brother that's why I kicked the guys out." Gabby said and the guys laughed. Sean just shook his head and looked at her. "I'm going,I'm going." Gabby told her big brother and pulled Sharpay out of the gym. The two girls walked back into the dance studio.

"So are you excited for the competition?" Sharpay asked as Gabby stretched out.

"Yea but I'm a little nervous." Gabby said as she patted her knee. Sharpay smiled and watched as gabby stood up on one leg and twirled slightly and then fell back on the floor. "Will you go get my big brother please?" Gabby asked looking at her friend. Sharpay nodded and ran off toward the gym.

A minute later the guys and Sharpay ran over to Gabby. Sean looked at his little sister worriedly before picking her up and putting her in one of the plush chairs.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Lebron asked looking at Gabby his hands hovering over her stomach.

"Sean will you wrap my knee please?" Gabby asked putting a hand on her recently hurt knee.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Sean asked going over to the medical cabinet and pulling out some pink medical tape and walking back over to Gabby. Michael gently pulled Gabby's leg out so that her knee was full extended. Sean began to wrap the tape around her leg gently.

"No,it's just a little sore but I don't want to kill it before the competition." Gabby told the guys as Troy and Kolbe helped her up form the chair. Gabby walked out to the floor and back flips to the other side and cart wheeled back. "It feels a lot better thanks guys. Go back to your game I have to focus." Gabby stated kissing each of the guys on the cheeks. The guys smiled and ran off to the gym while gabby started her practice.

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT(TIME CHANGER)

Gabby sat with her brother and her coach as she scanned the audience for her friends. She found Troy Chad Zeke Jason Sharpay and Taylor almost immediately. She smiled and waved at them as Taylor and Sharpay blew her a kiss. Sean put his arm around his little sister and pulled her closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sean asked her smiling at the crowd. Gabby smiled at him and nodded a little.

"I'm fine just super excited! I have to make finals! That would totally suck if I didn't!" Gabby blubbered as she watched as the judges came out.

"good. And don't worry you will! Go warm up!" Sean said as her trainer finished up taping her knee. Gabby nodded and walked out onto the floor stretching. Gabby's coach came out 5 minutes later and grabbed her shoulder.

"Lets go gabby." Coach whispered pulling gabby up. Gabby and her coach walked back over to the bench and sat down waiting for the competition to start.


	9. just dance

_**The dancer and the jock **_

_TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmmJust dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-danceDance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**_

_**~Lady Gaga~**_

_TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG_

_Sean clapped proudly as the announcer. Gabby walked out onto the floor smiling brightly as the music began to play. Gabby smiled and looked at Sean throughout the whole dance. She smiled and waved to the crowd as she finished her dance and the crowd cheered. Gabby got of floor tears in her eyes shaking her head._

"_Gabriella clearly does not look please with that." Pam shanks, the announcer said. The camera zoomed in on Gabby who was talking to her coach with a disappointed look on her face. The big screen showed the footage of Gabby while the announcers continued to talk._

"_Honestly she shouldn't be proud of that she made a very amateur mistake. I think she'll be the points though." Ryan Green said. Gabby glared at the camera as her brother hugged her._

_9.1, 8.5, 9.0, 9.5 came up on the big screen. Gabby smiled but still looked at little disappointed._

"_She got it Gabriella Montez is in the finals but with a very low score for her. It might be her knee that she injured earlier or is she loosing her touch?" Pam shanks said as Gabby put her warm-ups back on._

"_Good job little sister." Sean said smiling. Gabby shook her head angry at herself and walked out of the stadium into the locker rooms. Gabby walked over to one of the lockers and punched it._

"_chill out! Now stop acting like an idiot!" coach said to Gabby. She grabbed gabby and sat her down on the bench. "You have to block them out! You can't let the announcers get to you like that. You didn't do bad to day love. That's why you got the points to get to the finals."_

_Gabby broke down and started crying. She had never been good about taking the stress of the competitions. Coach put her arms around Gabby and held her close._

"_shh. It ok." Coach told gabby rocking her gently back and forth._

"_I want Sean!" Gabby said like a three year old. Coach nodded and helped her stand up walking out of the locker rooms and into one of the hallways gabby ran over to her big brother. Gabby hugged him tightly._

"_Are you ok,princess" Sean asked as the gang walked over. Gabby nodded smiling at the gang and her big brother._

"_Yea. I'm just stressed." Gabby said hugging Troy. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist happily. Troy leaned down and kissed her head. Sharpay smiling and looked at her best friend shaking her head._

"_You did amazing! Don't listen to those jerks." Sharpay said hugging Gabby. Gabby shook her head and hugged her best friend awkwardly because Troy kept his arms wrapped around her waist._

"_Great job L.A." Zeke said hugging her happily. Gabby smiled and hugged the rest of the group and then turned around in Troy's arms._

"_Where should we eat? I'm starving!" Gabby stated causing the gang to laugh. _

"_I say we to go to the Blue walls!" Chad said and the gang nodded their head in agreement._

"_Well your going out with your friends so I'm going to ditch." Sean said hugging his sister and kissing her on the forehead._

"_You can come with us, Sean" Gabby said looking at her friends who nodded their in agreement._

"_Sorry honey not today." Sean said. Gabby frowned slightly and nodded happily._

"_Ok Sean. I love you have fun." Gabby said hugging her big brother one last time._

"_I love you too princess. See you when you get home. Witch has to be early because you have finals tomorrow." Sean said walking away with her coach. Gabby nodded and waved before turning back to the gang who had a weird expression on their faces._

"_What?" Gabby asked grabbing Troys hand and pulling him towards the door. They got in the car before the gang turned to her._

"_You and your brother are like super close. We've like never seen you guys fight." Taylor explained as she leaned into Chad's chest._

"_Yea me and brother fight we just don't do it and public and we are really that close." Gabby said leaning up to kiss Troy._

_TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT_

_Gabby walked out of the bathroom in her dance outfit. It was a pink leotard with so many sequences you could fill a small disco ball with them. She smirked at her coach and big brother as they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast._

"_Hey coach" Gabby said suggestively causing her blush. Sean got up and hugged his little sister tightly._

"_Shut up." He whispered into her hair before pulling back. Gabby shook her head and laughed sitting down at the table as her brother put two waffles onto her plate._

"_we eat waffles a lot." Gabby said randomly causing the Sean and coach to laugh. Gabby looked up at them and then the panic hit her. The finals were today._

"_Don't worry you will be fine." Jeff said as he walked in. Gabby smiled and got up hugging him happily._

"_Hey boy!" Coach said hugging Jeff to as Sean fist bumped him. Sean looked at his watch and back to them._

"_time to go." He said grabbing coach's hand and wrapping an arm around Gabby's shoulders. Jeff smiled and walked out the front door first to be bombarded by paparazzi. The three stupid to pose for pictures before getting in the car and driving off to the finals._

_Gabby smiled as she let go of Sean's hand running over to her friends. Sean and coach stopped looking at her with love._

"_I'm so proud of her." Sean said watching as Gabby leaned up to kiss Troy on the cheek. "She really has moved on form what happened back in L.A."_

"_I wouldn't say she's moved on she still needs lots of love and support but I can see the change in her to you know. She isn't as scared anymore." Coach replied. "She is back to her old self, you know."_

"_Yea she is the best at that. I know I'm still not back to my normal self. I'm still way over-protective of her." Sean said as they walked closer to the group._

"_You have always been over protective," Coach said. "Hey guys." _

"_Hey coach." The gang said and smiled as Sean gave them a 'what about me' look. _

"_Hey Sean." the gang said as they looked past them as more and more dancers walked in._

"_You nervous?" Troy whispered into Gabby's hair as he pulled her back into his chest._

"_yea." Gabby whispered back laying her head on his chest and kissing it lightly._

"_Your going to be ok. Just dance." Troy whispered back and gabby turned to give the 'no duh' look. Troy chuckled. "Dancing is what you do best. You won this 5 other times before you can win it again." Troy told her kissing her temple._

_Gabby nodded and walked away with her coach. She turned around to blow a kiss to the gang and her big brother before disappearing into the locker rooms._

_TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG_

_Gabby sat nervously on the sidelines as the last dancer of the day danced. She looked up at her coach with pleading eyes._

"_You did fine. Don't worry." Coach whispered putting an arm around Gabby. Gabby wrung her hands together nervously. The dancer finished her dance and skipped happily to the sidelines. She had a good dance but was Gabby's better. Gabby couldn't tell and she was having a heart attack about it._

_Finally the score of the girl, Abby, had did it. She had beat Gabby. Gabby looked at the scoreboard with tearful eyes. Smiling she picked herself up and hugged Abby._

"_Great dance." Gabby said and Abby nodded her head in thanks. They went to the podium to receive their medals. Gabby and Abby locked their hands together in the air and waved to the crowd._

_Abby was one of Gabby's friends ad honestly their was no one Gabby would rather see when. Gabby had worked with her back in L.A. in fact her Amy and Abby would all hang out after practices. The girls walked over to the floor camera's and were quickly grabbed for an interview._

"_Hello girls. Now you girls have been Friends for a while well this come between you?" The interviewer asked and they girls shook their heads._

"_No. Honestly there is no one that deserves this more then Abby does." Gabby said smiling as Abby put an arm around Gabby's neck._

"_Gabby do you think your big brother is proud of a second place win?"_

"_I hope so. I like to think he is proud of me no matter what I do. Thank you." Gabby said waving to the camera and walking away leaving Abby their to do the interview. She was the on that won not Gabby. Gabby was grabbed by an inside edition interviewer and smiled brightly at her._

"_Hello Gabby, dear."_

"_Hello, Lisa."_

"_We have to ask are you disappointed?"_

"_Yea. I would say I'm a little disappointed. We all came out hopping to win and the best dancer won. I just had the luck of coming in second." Gabby told the interviewer smiling._

"_Would you have done anything different?"_

"_You know I can't say that. I think we all have things that we wish we could have done different but we do what we did and we have to live with it." _

"_well thank you. Better luck next time." Gabby smiled and walked away form the interview to find her big brother._

"_Great job little sister." Sean said to gabby smiling happily._

"_Can we go home?" Gabby said smiling sadly. Sean nodded and led the girl out of the stadium and into the car ignoring the paparazzi._


	10. I love you

The dancer and the jock

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)threes only one thing two do three words four you.i love you.(i love you)there's only one way two say those three wordsand that's what I'll do.i love you.**

**Plain white T's**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby threw a magazine down on the coffee table and put the spoon back into the tub of ice cream that she had in her lap. Sean walked down the stairs happily walking over to Gabby he took the ice cream out of her lap and walked into the kitchen with it.

"Hey I was eating that!" Gabby screamed after him. Sean walked back in eating an apple he grabbed the magazine off the coffee table. It had a picture of Gabby and Sean and a picture of Sean and Coach with a red line dividing the pictures. In white letters at the top it read 'Sean's new favorite girl.". Sean laughed throwing the magazine back on the table.

"Could that be the reason why your eating ice cream for breakfast?" Sean asked looking over at Gabby. Gabby shrugged as Sharpay ran in holding a magazine. She ran over to Gabby put the magazine in her lap. It had a picture of Gabby punching the locker saying 'Could their be trouble in the Sister brother romance the Montez's have?' Gabby groaned throwing the magazine at her brother she ran upstairs. Sharpay got up to follow her but Sean shook his head.

"Don't she wants to be alone." Sean told Sharpay. Sharpay sat back down on the couch and looked down at the magazine on the table.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sharpay asked picking up the magazine with an amused expression.

"Oh just every time a get a new girl friend." Sean said looking over at Sharpay. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Your dating Gabby's coach?" Sharpay asked looking at him amusedly as he shook his head yes. "Isn't that a little weird?"

"No. I like her. She likes me. Gabby approves." Sean said as Gabby walked back down the stairs in a white cotton dress from forever 21 and a pair of white high heels. Gabby walked over to Shar and grabbed her hand.

"We are going out." Gabby told Sean before turning and beginning to walk away with Shar. Sean stood up and grabbed his little sister by the waist picking her up and spinning her around. Gabby laughed loudly as he put her down.

"We are you going?"

"The mall."

"When we you be back?"

"I don't know. I'll call you when were on our way home." Gabby told him leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Ok have fun. Don't go over 60 ok. I love you." Sean said digging the keys to the Mercedes out. Gabby smiled taking the keys.

"Thanks Sean! I love you too." Gabby said as Sharpay pulled her out the door excited to go shopping. The girls walked out to the garage and got into the car. Gabby smiled as she drove towards the mall.

"Your brother is dating you coach?" Sharpay asked. Gabby turned to her with a slow smirk.

"Yea. Its kind of weird but I love both of them and want both of them to be happy so." Gabby rambled as she pulled into a parking place. Sharpay got out of the car first meeting Gabby at the back of the car. The two girl linked their arms together and strolled into the mall.

"Where do you want to go first?" Sharpay asked and Gabby gave hear the 'did you really just ask that look."

"Hollister!" The girls said in unison. They walked down to Hollister and held hands as they walked in so they wouldn't loose each other. Gabby pulled Sharpay over to the extra small area of the store and looked at the shirts. Sharpay pulled out a pink and gray tank top and held it up to Gabby smiling.

Gabby shook her head at Sharpay laughing. "No way my brother would kill me."

"I don't see your brother. Anyways it would look hot on you." Sharpay said putting it over her arm. Gabby laughed and shook her head at her best friend. Gabby and Sharpay picked out more and more clothes before going to the dressing room to try it all on. Sharpay and Gabby went in the same dressing room causing an old woman to stare at them in blunt disgust. The girls laughed and closed the door.

"What should we try on first?" Gabby asked looking at the mountain of clothes on the floor. Sharpay shrugged and the girls began randomly picking things up and trying them on. It took them 30 minutes to try on all their clothes but finally they stepped out of the dressing rooms carrying 20 items each that they would share with each other. The girls paid for the clothes and walked out of Hollister happily.

"So your going out with troy tonight right?" Sharpay asked as the girls walked into Forever 21. Gabby nodded. "So where is he taking you?"

"I'm not sure. He said it was a surprise." Gabby stated looking through the dresses. Sharpay took her phone out and tapped a quick message to Zeke. "Is your lover boy taking you out?"

"No! He is still gone on that stupid cooking thing." Sharpay said pulling out a dress and holding it up to her. Gabby smiled and gave a big thumps up as Sharpay put the dress back on the rack.

"Oh that's right he gets back what Thursday?" Gabby asked taking out a dress to get a closer look.

"Yea. I mean he was gone the first two weeks of summer break that sucks." Sharpay stayed picking up her phone and smiling at the message. "You and Troy are going to have some fun tonight." Sharpay stated and Gabby looked at her confused.

"What aren't you telling me?" Gabby asked her friend. Sharpay shook her head and deleted the message form her phone.

"Ha! I deleted it now you'll never know." Sharpay stated in a evil mastermind voice. Gabby rolled her eyes and laughed as she pulled a dress form the rack.

"That/this is it!" Gabby and Shar said together causing both girls to laugh. Gabby smiled at her and walked up to the cash register. She swiped Sean's credit card and left the store with Shar.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Gabby and Sharpay walked into Gabby's house carrying thousands of bags. They carried the bags upstairs and Shar helped gabby put her clothes in the closet. They went to Gabby's bed and laid down on it happily.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Sharpay asked looking at the clock.

"Shouldn't you be doing my hair?" Gabby asked and Sharpay nodded pointing to Gabby's desk where she keeps all her hair things. Gabby and Sharpay walked over to it and Sharpay began running a brush through Gabby's hair.

Sharpay tamed Gabby's hair into gently flowing curls. Gabby smiled and kissed Sharpay on the cheeks.

"Thanks! I love it!" Gabby said running into her closet and putting on the dress that she bought at forever 21.

The dress was 100% cotton gauze halter dress with floral eyelet and embroidered designs all over, frill trimmed hem, smocked back and lace details along the neckline and empire waist.

Gabby smiled and slid on 30 silver bangles on her left wrist. On her right wrist was her white rhinestone watch form Kay. She slide on a dangly Silver necklace and a pair of Silver dangly earrings. She sat down at her desk and did her make up lightly and naturally.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Troy pulled into the "Labella" an Italian restaurant. He got out to open the door for gabby. Gabby smiled and kissed Troy's check while getting out of the car. Troy wrapped his arm around gabby and lead her into the restaurant.

"Hello. Do you have reservation." The host asked looking at Troy. Troy smiled and nodded happily.

"Yes,under Bolton." Troy said pulling Gabby closer to his side happily. He smiled at the host as he looked at Gabby.

"Yes, right this way." The host said bringing them to their seats. "You and your wife have a good dinner. Your waiter will be right out." the host said smiling and walking away. Gabby looked down blushing.

"So wifey what do you want to order?" Troy asked jokingly. Gabby laughed and shook her head opening her menu.

"No hubby. You?" Gabby asked looking at him. Troy shrugged and but the menu down.

"I'm getting stake." Troy said looking at the menu as the waiter walked up. Troy smiled at the waiter handing her the menu. Gabby smiled and handed her the menu too and looked at Troy to order his first.

"Hey, I am Amber and I will be your waiter for today. May I say that I am a huge fan of you Miss. Montez." Amber said looking at Gabby and smiling as she blushed.

"Thank you! Do you dance?" Gabby asked friendly looking at the girl with open eyes. She really did like this part of being who she was.

"Yea. I want to be as good as you someday." Amber said to Gabby smiling. Gabby laughed and Troy looked at his girl proudly.

"I'm sure you are on your way." Gabby said looking pointedly at the menu's in her hands. She could talk to her fans all day but she wanted to hang out with Troy. Amber smiled and blushed.

"Sorry, I'm taking up your time. What would you like to order?" Amber asked looking at Gabby. Gabby gestured to Troy. Troy looked at the waiter and smiled a little.

"I want a stake with a side of baked potatoes." Troy said as Amber wrote down his order."

"I want a garden salad please." Gabby said and smiled as amber walked away. "Hey Mr. Steak man do your realize you just killed a poor little cow." Gabby joked.

"I think he'll get over it." Troy said happily. Gabby giggled and shook her head at him. Troy leaned forward and looked at gabby. Gabby smiled and leaned forward. Troy went to kiss gabby. Gabby turned her head quickly and he kissed her cheek as Amber came back with their food. She put it down on the table with out another word and walked away. Gabby started eating her food as Troy looked at her with glazed over eyes. Tonight would be the last night he would see her.


	11. You ok?

The Dancer and the Jock

Gabby looked at Troy and smiled happily. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't see him

again for three weeks. That was such a long time. A month. Maybe he could come stay with her or maybe she could skip and stay home with Troy.

"Hey baby, you ok?" Troy asked putting a hand on Gabby's. She nodded her head and started to eat her salad again. Troy watched her silently as she put the fork in her mouth and took a long sip of the water.

"Yep. I'm fine." Gabby said standing up. Troy nodded and stood up bekoning the waiter to paid the bill and then left with Gabby. They went to his truck and got in. Gabby who would have normamly sat in the middle by Troy stayed by the door and leaned her head against the window.

"Gabby,I'm going to see you again. It won't be forever. You need to relax. You do this every year baby." Troy told gabby smiling at her. Gabby looked at her boyfriend and sighed. She scooted closer to her boy and smiled as he put an arm around her.

"Your right. Im sorry I've been acting like a bitch this week." Gabby said putting her head on his shoulder. She felt him shrug and she kissed his neck softly.

"Gabby, Sweetie, we are back at your house." Troy said softly after twenty minutes. He kissed her softly on the forehead. She blinked her eyes a couple times before yawning. Troy smiled and kissed her nose.

"Night Troy, I'll see you tomorrow at the party." Gabby said kissing his lips before getting out of the car and going inside. She sat her purse down on the table. She nodded at her coach and brother before going upstairs. She walked into her room and grabbed her phone dialing a fimilar number.

"Hello?" Amy asked as she woke up. She had been dancing all day and was way to tried to talk on the phone but not being one for being rude she answered the phone in a polite happy voice.

"Hey Am!" Gabby said with the same slightly fringed happiness. Amy turned on her light and looked at the alarm clock. She sighed and leaned back in the bed.

"What's up?" Amy asked letting a yawn slip into her voice.

"I'm sorry I woke you up! Call me back later love you."

"Yea thanks babe. Love you too." Amy said hanging up and throwing her blankets over her head.

Gabby sighed and walked down stairs with a fake smile plastered on her face. She walked over to her brother and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled brightly.

"Hey little girlie. How was the basket all boy troy doing?" He asked looking at her. Gabby shook her head and looked at her coach.

"Im not going to finals." Gabby said. Everyone looked at her shocked. Gabby couldn't believe she had just said that. She covered her mouth with her hands and ran upstairs. Her brother and coach looked at each other in shock.

"I should be going now." Coach said. She kissed his lips and then walked out of the house smiling. Sean sighed and went upstairs. He knocked lightly on Gabby's bedroom door before walking in. Gabby was laying face down on her bed. Sean sat down beside her and hugged her tightly. Gabby turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned back and looked at her.

"What's up?" Sean asked giving her a look that told her she couldn't just say nothing and she most definetly couldn't lie.

"I just don't want to go!" Gabby said her voice a little to loud and Sean's face turned hard. He looked at her with a very disapproving glare.

"Gabriella Montez tell me what's wrong! Is it that boy?" Sean asked. Gabby could pacticlly see the steam that was raising from her brothers head.

"I don't want to be away from home for that long. I don't want to go!" Gabby said squirming out of her brothers arms. Sean sighed and looked down at his sister who was again laying face down on her bed. Sean sighed and kissed the back of her head.

"You will feel different tomorrow. Dancing is you life sweetie. You can't throw that all away for a boy." Sean said walking out of the door. Gabby looked up at the door and sighed.

"He isn't just a boy, I love him Sean!" Gabby whispered truning off her light and laying down on her bed.

Gabby woke up feeling much better. The party would be today and the girls were going shopping before it started. She had a new look of the finals she would go like always went. She would be the girl she always was and she would talk to Troy all the time. Nothing would change. Nothing could change. Nothing. They were supposed to be togather and she would find strength in that as she was in china she would find a way to deal. She always finds a way to deal.

The girls got to her house around noon. They walked in as Gabby came gliding down the stairs. She smiled at the girls who walked over to hug her.

"Hey Dq! What's up honey?" Sharpay asked as Sean came downstairs. He looked at the girls nodded. Eased past them and walked into the kitchen. The girls looked from him to Gabby with a look of amazement. Gabby looked at them daring to say anything.

"I'm leaving. Love you." Gabby said grabbing the girls hands and dragging the out to her black dodge viper. The girls smiled and got in.

"Why aren't you and Sean acting all cutesy?" Sharpay asked as they walked into wet seal. Gabby shrugged and then looked at Taylor and shar who didn't believe that.

"We had a fight last night about troy and the finals and I don't know. We haven't given up yet." Gabby said. They girls looked at eachother. Taylor smiled at Gabby and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you going to be ok?" Taylor asked.

That was a good question. One gabby couldn't answer so she just smiled and nodded. Tonight was her going away party and then she was catching a flight out to China at 7 am. The question wasn't if she was alright now. The question was will she stay alright? Will she be ok in China with out her friends or her brother or her boyfriend? What would happen if she had a mental break down or get hurt? Why was she freaking out about this now? Is she ok?


	12. AN

The Dancer and The Jock

Authors note- I'm starting a new story about Vampire diaries. I personally think its going to be a really good story. So guess read The Diaries as well as the dancer and the jock!


	13. it happening again

The Dancer and The Jock

The girls walked into the party smiling. They looked at Gabby and nodded as let go of their hands in walked off in search of her boyfriend. She squeezed through the crowds of kids and into the kitchen were the music was less loud. She saw Chad in a corner and walked over to him. Smiling he hugged her and then turned and walked away. She gave him a weird look but followed him anyway. He walked upstairs and into a bedroom. She stopped and stood outside waiting. Suddenly Troy came out smiling. He gave his girlfriend a hug and kiss.

"You were in a bedroom? Troy what is going on?" Gabby asked cranning her neck to see around him. He smiled at her and moved. She walked into the room and saw a playstation. She smiled at the boys and then turned to her boyfriend. "Your hiding at my going away party?"

"Not hiding waiting for you." Said Troy.

"Troy boy, complained for hours about how boring it was without you." Jason said smiling as he stood up to hug Gabby. "Im Jason, you haven't meet me yet but I'm one of Troy's boys." The boy said backing away from Gabby.

Gabby just looked at them nodding slightly confused. She smiled at the boy and then walked out of the room dragging Troy down the stairs with her. The two walked into the livingroom where they found Sharpay and Taylor leaning against the wall looking bored.

"Gabby!Omg!You've been gone forever!" Taylor said hugging her best friend. Gabby shook her head and laughed at the girls suddenly regretting going to this party. They five friends planing on it being her 'going away party' but she didn't want to be her.

"I'm leaving." Gabby said arubtly pulling back. Everyone looked at her confused but Troy was the one that followed her to the door.

"Gabby what's?"

Gabby turned around and looked at him shrugging. "I don't feel like partying. Something is going on at home. I need to get home." Gabby said walking out the door. By then the rest of her friends stood at the door watching as she walked to her viper and got in speeding away.

The truth. Gabby never really wanted to go to the party. She had been dreading it all day but she had to hang out with her friends tonight because she would be leaving tomorrow. All she wanted to do was hang out with Sean but they weren't on great terms and to make it worse she really did feel sick now. She felt like something was going on at home and the charm on her necklace was beginning to move she knew that was a sign of the two people she loved the most that she hadn't seen in forever.

Gabby pulled into the driveway and ran up the stairs and burst through the front door. Sean was in the living room watching T.V. and she looked around the living room trying to find them.

"They aren't here. I know what your thinking but that stupid charm thing is just that stupid. Mom and dad are not comming back." Sean said in a cold voice. Gabby looked at him in shock. It was clear he had been drinking the smell lingered around the room. It was disgusting and she couldn't believe that he would drink. He had promised her. She ran upstairs crying. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. She began to pack for the next morning seeing as she would have to drive herself to the airport. She thought she could bring Sharpay or Troy if they would even talk to her. She was never good at goodbyes so she had ditched her "Going away' or 'goodbye' party. She hated them but she wanted to be nice and hadn't told anyone. She laid down on her bed and began to cry. She was upset. It was irrational. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Gabby got up to answer. She pulled open the door to reveal a very sobber looking Sean.

"Are you ok? You just ran out of the livingroom. I was trying to tell you about your flight plan." He said looking at his little sister. Gabby shook her head and groaned laying back down on her bed.

"Its happening again." Gabby whispered.


	14. Almost ready

The Dancer and The Jock

Gabby woke up with a start. She looked over at the window and saw that she was high above the Atlantic Ocean. Her coach sat up and put a hand on Gabby's back.

"You ok gabby?" Coach asked looking at the girl with worried eyes. Gabby nodded and looked down. It was all dream. (Everything in the last chap was a dream.) She didn't even remember last night or saying goodbye to Troy. She shook her head and groaned leaning back in her seat.

"You sure your ok gabby?" Sean asked walking up the aisle and sitting on the opposite side of coach. Gabby nodded.

"Yea I'm fine. I just had a weird dream." Gabby said and then laid back down still tried.

"Well you should try to get some more sleep. You stayed up late last night with Troy." Sean said leaning over coach and kissing his little sister on the head. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

Two hours later gabby found herself in a cab on the way to the hotel where ever dancer would be staying. It was a across the street from the dance studio which made it easy access to everyone to practice and get to competitions. She got out of the car ignoring the fans and the paparazzi and everything else. She walked up to the desk and showed her badge. The people behind the counter worked quickly to get her, her room key and everything else she needed. She smiled and walked to elevator with her brother and coach.

Sean kissed gabby on the forehead before going to coach and his room which was across the hall from Gabby's room. She walked into the room, slammed the door behind her and laid down on the bed. She dug her cellphone out of her pocket and sent a text to all her friends.

_I'm here! My room is amazing. Txt me soon. _

_Love G._

Gabby hit the send button and then unzipped her first bag. She worked for a couple minutes before her phone started buzzing. She threw her dress on a hanger laying it carefully on the arm chair. She flung herself at the bed and looked at the caller id smiling.

_I'm glad u like it G. Miss me yet?_

_ Love your boy._

Gabby smiled and typed a quick message back before their was a nock on the door. She danced to the door and pulled it open to see a young girl. The girl had blonde curly hair and looked at her smiling. Gabby smiled and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Sean told me what room you would be in how is my favorite girl?" The girl asked looking at Gabby. Gabby opened the door wider and ignored her phone as it started to sing "fireflies".

"I'm good Amy! How are you?" She said smiling happily. The girl shrugged her shoulders and then looked at Gabby.

"I have to dance against you. We are all going to loose." Amy said laying down on the bed. She looked at Gabby's phone and smiled brightly at the caller id. "Troy as in the basketball boy?"

"Yes now give it." Gabby said taking the phone from her girlfriend's hand and flipping the key board out.

_Miss u 2. I'll c u soon though, G._

Gabby looked at the text confused but didn't say anything she texted him back before throwing her phone against the bed. She smiled at her girlfriend and then fell back on the bed she was here. She had made it. She laid there happily and then slowly began to doze of.

Gabby was in the locker room putting on her dance uniform (see it in my profile) Today was the first round. Their would be eliminations and no matter how much fun she had with Amy last night and no matter how close they were. She needed to focus on beating her. She knew the way Amy danced and she knew the retune she would probably do. All that's left was to surprise Amy. This wouldn't be hard but she danced first so she needed to be the best dance of her life because Amy could always change her dance.

Coach walked over to Gabby and sprayed her with body glitter. Gabby smiled and held out her arms. (Kind of like you do when you get sprayed with bug spray or spray on suntan lotion) Coach smiled and did gabby's eyes. (See gabby's eyes in my profile.) Finally after what seemed like forever gabby was done. She walked out to the main floor and waved to the crowd. They screamed and looked down at the floor. This was going to be a long day.


	15. Justin?

The dancer and the Jock

Gabby was breathing hard as she got off the dance floor. She smiled and waved at the crowd before walking over to her brother and Coach. They smiled and hugged them while the announcers began to talk about her.

"Well Bryan, Gabriella proved herself for the fifth year in a row are you surprised." Amber Lee asked. Bryan cleared his throat and began to talk in a low voice.

"She had a shaky start in the finals because she was just coming back from her knee injury she's seems a little scared with her movements but over all she did very well. I'm not surprised she's a great dancer."

They sat down on the bench. Amy walked over to Gabby and gave her a huge hug.

"Great dance Gabby and their right you were a little weak in some of your movements. Well only the ones that made your right knee do a lot of work. They took off points for that." Amy said. Gabby looked up and smiled.

"Yea I know. Good luck sister." Gabby said as the next dancer came off the floor. It was Amy's turn.(See the girls dances on my profile page) Amy smiled at the crowd but didn't wave. She was in the zone. She started to dance and gabby watched for any mistakes she could tell her best friend about. They didn't do it to be mean or anything like that they did it to help each other out.

Later on that day Amy and Gabby were in Gabby's room talking and getting ready for the dance. The dance was almost the biggest part of the whole event. Gabby smiled and put on her dress. Her dress had a pink slip with a beautiful black lacy material over it that made designs on the dress. Gabby's dress stopped around mid thigh showing off her beautiful tan long legs. She put on sliver pumps which made her legs look even longer. Amy smiled as she started doing gabby's hair. She tamed gabby's usually unruly hair into soft simple waves. Gabby smiled and stood up and walked over to the full length mirror looking at herself. Amy slipped into her dress which was a tight yellow dress that stopped about mid thigh and put on a pair of yellow converses. Gabby laughed at her friend and then started doing amy's hair. Gabby put it up in a very cute sloppy bun. Amy smiled and hugged gabby before walking two the closet and pulling out to clutches. She threw the black one at Gabby and then walked to the door.

"Are you ready, G?" Amy asked as gabby smiled and walked over to her best friend. They linked their arms together before walking out of the room smiling happily. They walked down to the lobby and waited to enter the ball room. Finally it was their turn. They walked through the doors after the bouncer found their names on the list and pulled back the rope. The girls smiled and walked through the doors. Gabby and Amy strutted down the runway and then got helped off at then end by two guys. The girls thanked them and walked over to a group of their friends. The girls hugged everyone and then looked up at the stage.

Justin Bieber walked on stage and Gabby smiled and waved at him. Justin smiled at Gabby and waved back blowing her a kiss. Everyone looked at Gabby and all the girls looked like could kill her. Gabby laughed and looked back up at Justin. Justin and her had meet at a studio three years ago when her brother attempted to sing that ended in surprisingly enough failing but Gabby had meet Justin and they had hit it off really fast. They became close friends and they still talked all the time.

Amy smiled and wrapped an arm around Gabby. Gabby smiled and leaned her head on Amy's shoulder. Justin smiled looking at the sight and then turned back to the whole crowd.

"How bout we give this dancer dudes a reason to ask their ladies to dance." Justin said into the microphone and everyone screamed. Justin smiled and placed the mic in the stand. The band started playing First Dance and Gabby smiled brightly. She sat down at the table they were standing at and watched as her girlfriends and guy friends got pulled off to dance. Justin was secretly watching Gabby as Usher came up to start the song.

_Its your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)  
Girl if you see something you like then let him know  
Cause you only got one chance it your first dance  
So take advantage of the slow dance  
Yeah man_

Justin bobbed his head along to usher and then he began singing. He watched as Gabby said no thanks to many of the guys who looked like they were going pop a blood vessel. Justin smiled at that.

_When I close my eyes I see me and you at the prom,  
We've both been waitng so long for this day  
To come now that it's here lets make it special  
There's so many thoughts in my mind the DJ's playing  
My favorite song ain't no chaperone's this could be  
The night of your dream.  
If you give, give the first dance to me girl I promise  
I'll be gentle I know we gotta do it slowly if you give,  
Give your first dance to me im gon cherish every moment_,

Justin got off stage and the crowd watched quietly still swaying back and forth to his music. He stopped in front of gabby and smiled holding out a hand. Gabby laughed and took his hand and let him pull her close. Justin smiled as he sung into the head set mic as he held Gabby close.

_Cause It only happens once, once in a life time.  
I couldn't ask for more we're rockin' back and fourth  
Under the disco ball we're the only ones on the floor  
[we're here tonight], So many thoughts in my mind the DJ's playing  
My favorite song now we're all alone, here's the opportunity  
Only if you gi_ve,

Justin smiled and swayed closely to Gabby who looked up at him smiling happily. She loved Troy she really did but her and Justin never really moved on. It was nice being close to him again.

_Give the first dance to me girl I promise i'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly if you give, give the first dance  
To me im gon cherish every moment, cause it only happens once, once  
In a life time.  
Everybody says that we look cute together lets make this a night  
The two us remember, no teachers around to see us dancin' close  
I'm tellin' you our parents will never know before the lights go  
Up and the music turns off now's the perfect time for me to taste  
Your lipgloss, your glass slippers in my hand right here, we'll  
Make it before the clock strikes nine.  
If you give, give the first dance to me girl I promise  
I'll be gentle but we gotta do it slowly if you give,  
Give the first dance to me im gon cherish every moment,  
Cause It only happens once, once in a life time  
Its your chance take her hand to the floor (to the floor)  
Girl if you see something you like then let him know  
Cause you only got one chance it your first dance  
So take advantage of the slow dance  
Yeah man  
If you give, give the first dance to me im gon cherish  
Every moment cause it only happens once, once in a life  
Time._

Justin smiled and leaned forward. Gabby turned her head and he kissed her cheek gently before getting back on stage. Gabby smiled and looked up at stage. Suddenly she was wandering what Troy was doing. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to be with him but their was a part of her that wanted to be with Justin. She want to be with Justin as much as she wanted to be with Troy. That was wrong. She loved Troy. Right?


	16. The guys

**The Dancer and The Jock**

Gabby frowned and went to sit with her friends. They smiled t her happily and she just shook her head. Amy looked at her friends and then looked back at Gabby deciding now wasn't the time, so she bit her tongue and gave Gabby the "We are so talking about this later" look. Gabby nodded and looked up at the stage watching Justin who was looking at her intently. She smiled back slightly and then looked down at her phone. She smiled as she read the text.

_you havin fun gabby?_

_Xoxo T xoxo_

Gabby smiled and quickly responded to his text.

**Yea but I miss you ;(**

**Xoxo gabby xoxo**

Gabby put her phone back on the table and looked down at her hands. What was she doing. She didn't like Justin that way she was in love with Troy. Troy was different, he was funny, smart, loyal and totally hot. She knew that she had to stay away from Justin. Justin made her wanna do things she didn't wanna do with anyone but Troy. Justin was the long lost love that she still talked to. She suddenly laughed thinking she was stuck in a love triangle similar to the one Bella from twilight was in with Edward and Jacob. She smiled thinking about how Troy and Edward were alike. Amy gave her a questioning look. Gabby stood up and reached out for Amy's hand. Amy gave Gabby her hand smiling as Gabby drug her off to the dance floor.

"You are so in trouble! I like Troy he seems good for and Justin is well theirs a reason you guess didn't work out and get married, Gabby!" Amy said quietly into Gabby's hair. Gabby nodded and looked up at the stage, at Justin. She sighed and suddenly asked if her and Amy could go. Amy nodded and followed Gabby back to the table where they grabbed their things hugged their friends goodbye and left.

"Don't talk until we get back to the hotel room please." Gabby asked ignoring the people who were taking pictures of her. Amy nodded glaring at the cameras.

"Would you please stop taking pictures of us!" She said to the camera men who just laughed and took more pictures. Both girls sighed with relief when they got into the elevator away from the camera's.

Finally after what seemed like forever the girls got to the hotel room. Gabby unlocked her door and pushed Amy inside. The girls went over to the couch and sat down Amy grabbed Gabby's hand sensing the was going to be a hard conversation for her.

"Gabby, you know, you cant have Justin and Troy you have to pick one." Amy said softly. Gabby nodded and looked away from Amy.

"I don't want anyone besides Troy but Amy, its Justin."

"I know you and Justin have a lot of history but Gabby you don't have feeling for him anymore right?" Amy asked knowing the answer.

"I don't know Ams. I love Troy but there was a time when I love Justin too and that just doesn't go away. This reminds me of twilight you know the Edward Bella and Jake love triangle."

"The question is whose your Edward and whoes your Jake?"

"Well Troy would most defiantly be Edward and Justin would be Jake."

"Why do you think you still have feelings for Justin."

"Well Justin and I were really close when we were dating because we went through some of the same things like the press and the interviews and the whole music things and when we ended we didn't really end it I just moved away. We still talk but then I meet Troy and I feel in love with Troy because he's everything I want in a boyfriend I want to get married to Troy I want to spend the rest of my life with Troy and I want to get over Justin! I don't even want to have that stupid drawer in the back of my mind that Bella has I want to be away from him completely. I just want to b friends with him." Gabby said to her best friend. Amy nodded and looked out away from Gabby.

"Honey, as much as I want to tell you what to do I can't no on this one you have to choose for yourself, but just some helpful advice call Troy." Amy said kissing Gabby on the cheek. "I'm gonna go find my boyfriend." She smiled and waved as she left the room.

Gabby got of the coach and changed into a pair of sweets and tied her hair back with a pink hair tie before she sat down on her bed. She dialed Troy's number faster then she expected she could ever dial a number. She listened to three rings before he finally picked up.

"Troy" She breathed.

_Troy smiled at his girlfriends voice,m sitting up he turned on the light and looked at the clock. 3:00 am but he smiled anyway he didn't care what time she called as long as she called. He got out of bed and through on a wife beater before sitting down in his computer chair. _

"_hey baby" _

"Hey what's up?"

"_Nothing. How was your dance? Im sure you did amazing." Troy said slightly laughing._

"I did ok. I could have done better I need to do better tomorrow if I want to stay in the competition." Gabby said looking up at the canopy of the hotel bed. She smiled at the fimilarness of Troy's voice comforted her.

"_Im positive you'll win it all baby. We a believe you can. Oh and call Sharpay she thinks your dead." Troy said laughing as he walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cold glass of water._

"Why does she think I'm dead Bolton?" Gabby asked laughing.

"_I did nothing it was Chad I swear and you were the one that wasn't answering your phone for anyone but me. Does that mean you like me more then the rest of them." _

"Of course I like you more then the rest of them all Bo is rather cute I think you might be tied with him."

"_Im tied with Shar's dog?" Troy asked smiling as he girlfriend laughed. He smiled thinking about how much he really did lover her and how much he wanted to tell her that but he couldn't do it over the phone. "Hey baby I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He said before hanging up. He rushed over to his computer and looked up a number. Smiling he dialed the number knowing his parents were not going to approve. He smiled as a women answered the phone. _

"_Hello I would like one ticket to China, please." _


	17. Troy in china?

**The Dance and The Jock.**

"_Hello I would like one ticket to China please."_ Troy said into the phone. He wrote down his flight number and what time it left on scrap piece of paper. He finished by telling them his dads credit card number and paying for the ticket. Troy grabbed a bag and started throwing clothes into them as he thought what to tell his parents.

Gabby groaned slapping the clock and sitting up in bed. Today she had no competitions, no practice. She was going to hang out with Amy and her brother. It was going to be the prefect day and under no cricumtances would she see or even think about Justin. She didn't like him and she didn't want some stupid Hollywood jerk she wanted Troy and she knew that if she did see Justin she would have to him that she was in a commited relationship and that they could only be friends. That they were only friends. Or were they. Gabby groaned and got out off bed.

She walked across the hallway and knocked on her brothers door twice. It should have bothered her that she was in the hallway,a public place where in one could take pictures in one of Sean's old shirts that stopped about mid-thigh but it didn't. She didn't care all she wanted to do was talk to Sean.

Sean opened the door rubbing his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled but the smile faded fast when he saw what she was wearing. He pulled her into the room looked down the hallway both ways let out a sigh of relief shut the door and glared at Gabby.

"We REALLY need to work on your fashion sense." He said as he walked over to the T.V. and turned it off. Gabby smiled and flopped down on the couch looking up at him.

"Got any sweats I can borrow." She asked and Sean rolled his eyes walking to his suitcase he pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and threw them to gabby. "Thanks." Gabby said happily as she rolled the pants a couple times before she put them on looking at Sean.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" He asked picking up the phone and dialing room service.

"Whatever your getting is fine." Gabby answered as she walked to the bathroom. Sean smiled and began to talk to the person on the other end of the phone.

Gabby walked out the bathroom her hair was thrown up in a sloppy bun and she had done her make up lightly. She sat down beside Sean on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Should I be freaked out that you have make up and hair stuff in my bathroom?" Sean asked as he kissed the top of her head turning the T.V. back on but turning it down the sound down low. Gabby laughed and grabbed the remote out of his hand.

"No but I am disappointed in you since when do you watch the news, old man." Gabby said as she flipped through the channels until she found Scooby Doo. Sean rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. He came back with their food. Gabby absent mindedly handed the plate to Sean so he could cut her pancakes for her.

"Arent you a little old to still have me cut your food and watch Scooby, dragonfly" Sean asked as he handed her food back to her. Gabby looked at him in clear disbelief and then laughed. "So is there a reason your not with Amy or Justin or any of your other friends."

Gabby sighed at the mention of Justin's name and then just shook her head when her brother gave her the look. " I would rather hang out with my amazing big brother " She said and gave him her most dazzling smile.

Troy smiled as he got off the plane. He was amazed that his parents actually let him go, he didn't even have to yell all he did was ask and they said yes. Well ok so their was a little more to it then that but in the long run they said yes at that meant the world to Troy. He smiled as he got his luggage and walked to the hotel were Gabby was staying. He smiled and checked into the hotel before asking what room Gabriella Montez was in. The person behind the counter laughed and then looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed and walked away.

Troy smiled as he stood outside Sean's room and knocked on the door.

Gabby smiled and opened the door as her brother walked into the bathroom. As she pulled the door open she let out an a earsplitting squeal.


	18. kidnapped

**The Dance and The Jock.**

Gabby woke up in the dark. She looked around and decided that their was no way that she could see anything in this darkness. Slowly she felt with her hands. She was tied up with very thick feeling rope or maybe it wasn't thick maybe it was just how many times they wrapped it around her. Next she felt away from her body. It felt like cement and somewhere in the distance she could her the sound of a T.V. playing. She was in a basement. But how did she get their?

She tried to think. Tried to remember but she couldn't. Their was a deep throbbing pain in the back of her head and she knew she had been knocked out. She leaned back against whatever she was tied to and tried to think about what to do.

Troy, Sean, Amy and Coach were all sitting on the coach looking at the police officers. Amy and Coach and been crying nonstop, Troy had even cried when he first found out but what surprised him was that Sean had not cried. He look upset and you could tell that he was scared but he hadn't cried and Troy wanted to know why and how but he kept his mouth shut as an officer walked up to them.

"I'm officer green. I'm here to try to help fine Gabriella, which you already no but I'm supposed to say that anyway." He said trying to make them smile which didn't work at all. He sighed and began with Sean. "Mr. Montez you are Gabriella's big brother?"

"Yea."

'Ok what happened this morning why was she in your room instead of hers and how knew that she would be in your room?"

"We were just hanging out like we normally do. No one knew she was over here at least I don't think they knew I didn't even know she was coming over."

Officer green scribbled something down in a notebook and then looked back up. "where were you when she got kidnapped."

"I was in the bathroom. I heard her scream but I knew Troy was coming down today and I just thought it was him. So I stayed in the bathroom to give them time alone together I came out five minutes later and she was just gone. I knew that wasn't like her she would tell me she was living she wouldn't have just left without saying goodbye. She never does."

Amy sighed and grabbed Sean's hand as tears finally came to his eyes.

"Its not your fault big brother you didn't know. You didn't know. Its ok. We'll get her back." Amy said. She wasn't sure if they would get her back though and that terrified her.

"YES IT IS. DAMN IT AMY. IT IS MY FAULT." Sean yelled as he got up and walked out of the room. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to do and then sighed as officer Green started asking more questions.

The door opened and light poured in Gabby automatically turned toward the light. Her eyes burned and tears came as they turned on the light to the basement. A man came forward holding a tray of water and food.

"Here." He said gently putting the plate down in front of her. Gabby looked at him and then looked at the food.

"No thank you" Gabby said and turned her head toward the other man. The one with a gun. She was going to die. The realization hit her then that this wasn't a game it wasn't a dream it was life real life and she could die. One bullet from that gun could kill her. Or worse.

The man with gun grunted and then looked at the other one. "Come on Joe. She doesn't want the food. Let the little bitch starve."

Joe stood up and walked up the stairs. The man with the gun flipped off the light living gabby alone in the dark. Again. Tears poured down Gabby's face. She had to get out of her now. She saw the gun she was the way he looked at her. She didn't mean anything to him and he would shoot her without a second thought. She couldn't wait for her brother to save her. She had to do it herself. But how?

Amy and Troy walked down to the lobby. They walked into a coffee shop and got a large cup coffee. They walked over to a booth and sat down.

"Gabby loves you, ya know." Amy said and she looked like she was going to cry again. Troy reached a crossed the table and grabbed her hand.

"I know. She loved you too. You're her sister." He said and then took a sip of his coffee. "When I came down here to visit her I never expected this to happen."

"Yea I know what you mean. She's not going to be able to dance n the rest of the finals. I know that's not really important but it still sucks." Amy said.

"I know I just want her back." Troy said.


	19. Does he love me?

**The Dancer And The Jock.**

Gabby had a feeling she had been this place for a long time she was hungry really hungry but she refused to eat their food. She didn't want it. She didn't need their help\. She didn't need anyone. She couldn't rely on anyone she needed to get out and she needed to do it now. The T.V, had been shut off for a while so Gabby knew they were either out or in bed and she knew this was the only opportunity she was going to have to get out. She had struggled against the rope and found out fast that it wasn't going to budge at all she had to find a way to untie it and get out. But what happens when she gets free what does she do next what if they find her there would be no way she could fight them off. They would kill her and that would be that. She wouldn't get a second chance and they wouldn't give her a second thought. She couldn't die. She couldn't do that to Troy or her friends or her big brother. God. Sean must b worried sick about her. The thought brought tears to Gabby's eyes. She didn't want him to worry about her. She didn't want him to be upset over her.

Sean laid in his bed that night looking up at the ceiling but not really seeing anything. He didn't know what to do he didn't no how to act or what to say. All he wanted to do was cry. He whipped hastily at the tears that poured down his face. He couldn't believe Gabby HIS Gabby had been kidnapped. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly the thoughts. The memories came back to him.

**~Flashback~ **

A ten year old Gabby came home from school crying she ran up the stairs into her room and locked the door. A fourteen year old Sean ran up stair after her and knocks on her bedroom door.

"Gabby what's wrong." Sean said. Gabby ignored him burying her head into her pillow. Sean started pounding on the door. "Gabby open this door right now."

Gabby sighs and gets out of bed opening the door. Sean gives her a big hug.

"gabby what's wrong?" Sean asked walking into her bedroom. They sat down on the bed and looked at each other.

"The kids at school are being mean to me" Gabby said sniffling as she hugged her big brother. Sean sighed and hugged her back resting his head on top of her head.

"I'll take care of it Gabby. I'll take care of everything. Forever I promise." Sean said kissing the top of her head.

**~End of Flashback~**

Sean's tears slipped over the rims of his eyes and fell down his cheeks freely. "I promised. I promised her I would always take care of her and I let her get kidnapped" Sean said to himself as he got up and went to the living room part of the hotel room. Troy was fast asleep in a chair to left of the room, Amy was asleep on the couch and coach was curled up in a ball next to Amy. Sean smiled slightly at the thought his sister had such good friends. Sean walked out of the hotel room and walked across the hallway to Gabby's room. He slowly walked into her hotel room and looked around. Everything had been left just the way she had left it that morning. The cops had come in to search for clues but they left everything the way she had it. He walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt. He inhaled the shirt painfully and then cried into it as he thought about all the things him and Gabby did used to do and all the things they still had planned. He thought about her smile and her laugh and the way her hair smelled and everything that was he little sister because he might not be able to see her again. Their was a very good chance this could end in tragedy.

**Gabby laid weakly against the pole she was tied to as her thoughts went blank and exhaustion sat in. she was useless she couldn't get herself out of this one. She had but up more of a fight at the hotel room she might be with Sean and Amy and Coach right now. If she would have just stayed in New Mexico with Troy then none of this would ever happen but she knew the truth this wasn't just some random kidnapping this was planned. It had to be planned. She didn't know what they wanted but she had this gut feeling that she knew them. She had heard their voices before. Suddenly it all came back to her. Los Anglos. The reason why they moved to New Mexico. The guys had found her. They had come back for her. They had wanted until she would be at her most relaxed and vulnerable. She was always concentrated on dance while she was at dance competitions. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. **

"**Please Sean just remember. Sean please just remember LA" Gabby prayed. That was all she had left now. She had God and she had herself. She could pray that Sean remember that Amy or Coach remembered but she couldn't be sure if they would. She had to fend for herself. That would be the hardest part of this whole thing. She had to fight but she wasn't a fighter. She couldn't even hurt a fly let alone fight of a guy that intended her bodily harm. Their was no way but she had faith in the lord. She knew that the lord would help her through this and if she did die then it would be the lords will and she would be ok with that but she wanted to live. She was going to live. **

**Troy woke up early that morning he was shocked he even went to bed let alone slept. He walked down to the lobby getting four cups of coffee. He was in the line to check out when he saw a magazine. Their was a picture of Gabby on the front with KIDNAPPED in red ink under the picture. Troy immediately grabbed the magazine. He paid for the coffee and then ran upstairs. **

"**Yo get up. All of you up now. LOOK" Troy was screamed throwing the newspaper on the table. Everyone was startled awake and Sean came running out of his bedroom. **

"**Troy what's wrong" Sean said grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "What's wrong." Troy pointed to the table. Everyone turned toward the table and saw the magazine. Sean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He pulled a sick looking Troy into a hug. "Its ok. Its ok. This may help. Now everyone knows that shes kidnapped. So if anyone sees her they'll know to call the cops. Its ok son." Sean said soothingly as Troy cried into Sean's shoulder. **

"**All of that was true Sean but sometimes things the publicity scare the criminals. They freak out and jump into things. If that happens then it will decreases our time table by at least ten hours. Or it could be a really good thing and it could help to find her. Were putting out a hotline to call so if anyone has any tips they can give them to us and trust me we will follow any lead at this point." Officer Green said as he walked into the hotel room. Everything got ghostly quite after that no one knew what to say to that and everyone prayed that the publicity would do more good then harm. **

"**Why aren't you doing anything to find her." a frustrated Amy yelled at the cops. " Do you really think sitting around in some hotel room waiting for fucking people to call is really going to help anything." **

**The cops looked up at the crying girl and sighed. Officer Green walked over to Amy and sat her down on the couch. "Honey, We are doing our best to get Gabby back to you guys. I promise. We are doing the best we can with what we got with unfortunately isn't much." The cop said smiling at the girl. Suddenly something hit Amy. That was the same thing the cops back in LA had to Gabby. **

"**LA. What happened in LA. Its gotta be the same people. They said that she would be there some day. Oh my god its them. Its them." Amy said almost incoherently. The officer suddenly swarmed around the girl.**

"**Who?" officer green was asking.**

"**What happened in LA?" another cop was asking. Sean came running out the room suddenly the same thought hitting him as everyone started asking about LA.**

**The door to the basement opened and something was thrown at Gabby. "Look your famous." Joe was saying. "an this time its without your brothers help."**

"**I know who you are! You stalked me in LA you creep," Gabby screamed at the guy. The guy with the gun came into the basement and pointed it at Gabby not blinking not moving. **

"**well you're a good guesser. Yes we stalked you in LA. I really wanna know what it would feel like to Tap your nice little ass." the guy with the gun was saying cuasing gabby to cringe into the pole. **

"**Stay away from me. I swear to god I you touch me" **

"**You'll what scream for your brother. Your brother probably doesn't even know your gone. He didn't even put up a fight for you." Joe was saying. The hurt Gabby looked at them shocked. She knew they were lying but still Sean didn't even come out the bathroom when she screamed. What did that mean. Did her brother not love her as much as she always thought he did,**


	20. rescued almost

**The Dancer And The Jock.**

**Troy paced back and forth anxiously as the cops talked to Amy, Coach and Sean about the new lead. The cops admitted that the stalkers from LA were the most reasonable option to peruse. Officer green informed the police departments and got to work figuring out what the stalkers had been up to in the past couple of months. Troy Coach Sean and Amy could only watch and answer what little questions they would ask them. Finally after what seemed like forever Officer Leon found out that they used their credit card in several locations all in the general area. Officer green gave the word for them to check out the area. Eight hours later they called off the search for the night and told the gang what had happened and that no one had seen or heard anything unusual but they did talk to people who were acting nervous and tried to get rid of them quickly but that wasn't really unusual in china. Troy looked at them in shock.**

"**You had reason to suspect them and you let them go are you a fucking moron she could be there damn it." **

"**son I know your frustrated we haven't found her yet but there is absolutely nothing we can do we cant get a warrant to search someone's house just because their acting weird. The judge wouldn't buy that at all."**

"**If you wont do something then I will." Troy said and stormed out of the room. He went to the parking lot and got in his car. He was really only going to ride around the town some but he found himself going further and further out of the city and more towards the place they had said he put it in Gps and drove their but he really only wanted to look he wasn't going to do anything.**

"**should someone go after him?" Coach asked looking at the cops like they were stupid.**

"**No we don't have time to go chasing after him and besides he wont do anything stupid. He wouldn't but Gabriella in danger." Officer green said and that was the end of the conversation about Troy. The officer began to tell three what they were going to do tomorrow and how the search would continue and that they were close to finding her and then everyone went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be the day Gabby would be back with them. **

**Troy climbed out of his car and started walking up to the house. Suddenly a light came on at the side of the house. Troy walked over to light carefully looking at everything. He crouched down close to the ground and looked through the window. He had to bite his tongue hard not to scream out her name not to do anything he knew if they saw him he could get both of them killed. He sat their and watched as two men looked down at Gabby. Gabby was shaking her head and The man with the gun leaned forward whispering something to her and the man the only that looked half way civilized leaned close and said something else which cause Gabby to shrink back against the pool that was holding her. **

**Troy hated to do it but he had to leave her. He looked at the scene one more time and then got in his car and drove away. He had to go to the cops but he realized quickly that his heart had other plans and his body was listening to his heart. He pulled into a local shop and got out of the car. He walked into the store and grabbed a couple of knifes and a flashlight. He smiled at the girl that checked him out. He drove back to the house and started making a plan. He had to get in and out quietly he had to make sure gabby stayed quiet he had to make sure the men were asleep and that they didn't wake up so they had enough time to get away. Taking a deep breath he turned of the car and looked at the house finally after what seemed like forever all the lights in the house turned off. Troy waited an hour after so he knew the men were all asleep and walked over to the basement window. He tapped on the window gently trying not to make a sound. It wasn't loose and their was no way he was going to get it open he had to be quiet so breaking the window was out. He crept to the front of the house and tried to the door. It was unlocked and swung open making a small creaking sound. Troy frooze and looked around the house. Nothing moved and he couldn't hear anyone getting up so he closed the door and crept across the foyer. he didn't know which way to go or how he was going to find the basement but he had to try. Gabby was in danger and he knew he had to get her out of here tonight. Slowly he edged across the house looking for the kitchen. Normally basements were next to the kitchen. He tried several doors along the way and then he finally found the one he was looking for he made sure he opened it slowly so it would squeak and he closed it slowly for the same reason. He turned on the flashlight and flashed it around the room until he found the gabby. Gabby looked up at the light and saw him. She opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head and looked at her intently. Gabby closed her mouth and looked down. Troy quietly walked the rest of the way and he wrapped his arms around his girl. He reluctantly let her go and walked away. Gabby clutched at him and started to cry when he walked away. Troy walked back to her and kissed her.**

"**baby you got to be quiet. I need to go get the window opened so you can get out ok shh." Troy whispered into her ear and she nodded. Troy walked over to the window and tried to figure out how to open it. Their wasn't a latch or anything if he wanted it open he would have to break it. Troy ran back to Gabby and started cutting the rope that held her to the pole. **

"**baby listen to me we have one chance at this one and we cant ruin it ok baby we have one chance to get out and if something goes wrong and your already out run. Run to my car and drive away leave me baby." troy gave her the car keys and pressed them in her hand firmly. "And if your still inside and something goes wrong I want you to stay behind me. Ok?" **

**Gabby looked at him and nodded. Troy cut threw the last of the rope. He helped her up and helped her to the window. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his hand. He put his other arm over gabby's head and punched out the window. The sound way loud and he knew that the others had to have heard and he didn't have long now at all. He pushed the rest of the glass out of the window and then lefted gabby up to the window. Gabby climbed thought the windows and turned around to help troy out when the basement door flew open and the men ran down the stairs.**

"**Gabby go leave me now go." Troy yelled at her and Gabby stood there and stared at him. She reached down and grabbed his hand pulled herself back into the basement. "What the hell are you doing? Gabby go now get the fuck back out go." Troy screamed as he backed up pushing gabby against the wall and spreading his arms. Obviously a protective stance and Gabby realized that they were in big trouble and troy would fight to the death to save her. If she would have left she mite have made it easier on him but she knew that she couldn't leave him wouldn't leave him ever. **


	21. Atuhor Note

The dancer and the jock

Author Note- I am making the dancer and the jock into a series on you tube and it follows the same story line but its different from the one on here and I think they are both very good. Just because you've read it on fan fiction doesn't mean you have read what I put on you tube so I think you should check out the you tube version to. The next chapter of the dancer and jock should be on here soon. Heres my youtube .com/user/cuppycakesism


	22. Dead?

**The Dancer And The Jock.**

**Troy stood protectively in front of gabby looking at the men trying to figure out who was going to move first. Troy shifted with every move and looked at them. Finally it happened the man with the gun sprung at Troy. Troy moved to deflect his attempt at hitting him successfully knocking the man to the ground. The man got back up again catching Troy off guard he hit Troy in the stomach hard. Troy leaned over trying to catch his breath but trying to still be in front of gabby. The other man came now punching troy in the face. Troy groaned in pain.**

"**Stop you hurting him stop!" Gabby screamed putting her arms around troy. That was all troy needed. He knew he had to protect Gabby and he had to look like a man in front of gabby. He stood up and faced the two men. The man that had the gun lunged again. Troy took his blow but landed some good punches for himself. The other one was watching his partner so troy took that opportunity to knock the guy off his feet. Troy got on top of the guy and started punching him in the face and strangling him. Suddenly he forgot everything else all he could remember was the pain of loosing gabby and the helplessness he felt while she was gone and he didn't know where she was. Well He wasn't helpless anymore. Suddenly gabby screamed. Troy turned towards her and saw that man with the gun had grabbed Gabby he was now placing the gun to her head. Troy put his hands up and looked at the guy.**

"**Man you really don't want to do this." Troy said soothingly.**

"**Yea man I do want to do this she ruined my life." The man said looking at gabby suddenly head slapped her hard across the face and troy had to fight hard to stay where he was.**

"**Don't! Don't hurt her. What will that prove. If she dies you cant make her miserable you cant win." Troy said soothingly. Troy could see that the man was beginning to listen to him. "If you kill me if you hurt me that would kill her. That would destroy her life. Isnt that what you want to make her feel like what she made you feel like." Troy said and the man was listening now because he dropped Gabby and moved towards Troy.**

"**Troy! What are you doing? Troy please! Troy" Gabby was sobbing incoherently as the man got closer and closer to troy.**

"**Gabby. Its gonna be ok sweetie don't worry Im gonna be ok." Troy said soothingly not really knowing if that was the truth or not. The man was now right next to him and he couldn't go anywhere wouldn't go anywhere he look at Gabby and mouth run. Gabby shook her head and Troy nodded telling her that he loved her and that she needed to go. Gabby nodded and flung herself up the basement stairs. This confused the man with the gun and started after her. Troy caught the man ankle with his foot and the man tumbled forward. **

**The man turned and looked at troy. Before Troy could tell what he was doing the man lunged. Troy was knocked to the floor and the man was on top of him hitting him. Troy didn't know when it happened but the other man had regain consciousness and had started over to the fight. Now they both their hitting him and yelling at him. Two against one it wasn't a fair fight and troy was going to loose their was no way around it. He was going to loose and he was going to die. He knew that he had saved the one person he loved and that was good enough for him. But now her was dead and that hurt and he would have to watch from heaven as Gabby and his family and friends moved on and started new lives with out him. **

**He hoped they all would be happy that they would be proud of him and what he had done. That sean and coach and amy would think of him as the one that saved Gabby and he hoped more then anything that Gabby would remember him as her first true love. **

**Slowly he lost consciousness and he could no longer tell what was happening to him or his body. He felt like he was being pulled underwater being drowned and he fought to stay above the water fought to stay consciousness to stay alive but soon everything was muffled and he was just falling into the water and he could see something that looked like a light and he could feel warmth spreading over him. And then he was gone. **

**Gabby stayed hidden upstairs with the phone she had called 911 and the cops were on the way. The cops had told her to stay where she was and she listened to them although she really wanted to go to Troy to help Troy. She knew that something was wrong. She just knew. She could feel part of her being torn away. She could feel her breath start to shake and her throat close as she gasped to get air and stay quiet as they tears poured down her face. **

**It seemed like a lifetime before the cops got there the seirens where going and the lights were flashing but Gabby could not bring herself to go out and get them she couldn't move she could breath it was over it was all over. But that didn't mean anything because something was wrong with troy and she didn't know what and she didn't like it. She heard people talking and people calling out her name but she couldn't move finally the door opened and a cop pulled her out of the closet. He wrapped his arms around her and took her out into the yard. **

"**are you ok? Do you know where your kidnappers are? Is there anyone else here?" The cop was asking .**

"**Troy… Troy! He is in the basement. Hes hurt oh god please you have help him." Gabby said gasping and sobbing the officer but a hand on Gabby's back and yelled at some officers. The man sat Gabby down on the crub and got a couple blankets from the police car. Gabby wrapped herself in a blanket watching anxiously for troy to come out. Suddenly she saw the thing she feared the most. The cops were supporting troy as he came out and Troy was dead. Well he looked like he was dead his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving or saying anything and the cops both looked concerned. Gabby dropped the blanket and ran to him. "TROY!" Gabby screamed taking his face in between her hands and kissing him hard. "Troy oh god Troy please wake up! Troy please please Troy." Gabby said as sobs ripped through her body. A cop grabbed Gabby by the waist and pulled her away from the other two cops who rushed troy down to the ambulance that was just arriving on scene. **

**Gabby sat in a hospital chair uncomfortable. She had been there for 30 minutes and the doctors still hadn't come out to say anything about Troy. She just wanted everything to be ok she wanted to see her friends and family and be in Troys arms and she wanted things to be ok to be better but they weren't they were worse. **

"**GABBY! Princess!" Sean ran down the hallway and wrapped his arms around his little sister not letting go. He smashed her hard into his chest and cried into her hair. "oh god Gabby! Im so sorry princess! I love you baby doll! Were going to get you out of here as soon as Troy's able to fly. I promise Gabby I love you! Im so sorry" Sean said as he ran a hand through Gabbys hair kissing her forehead over and over again. Gabby just hugged him and cried not saying anything. "Everythings going to be ok princess your safe now nothings gonna happen to you." **

"**Is troy gonna be ok" Gabby said through her tears. Sean looked at her and sighed he didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth either.**

"**Everything will be ok Gabby." He said and she looked at him. He knew that she saw through his words and that brought on another wave of sobbing from Gabby. Sean did all he could do and that was hold her and tell her everything would be ok and nothing would ever happen to her and troy and that they were both going to be ok. **

**Gabby had long since stopped crying she didn't have any tears left and her eyes were sore and swollen. Sean watched helplessly as she paced back and forth stopping every doctor she saw to ask what was taking so long. Sean finally grabbed Gabby and sat her down on his lap.**

"**Honey you need to stop. The doctors will tell us something as soon as they know something. You need to just try to relax. Try to Sleep." Sean told her. Gabby curled up on her brothers lap and laid her head down on his shoulder. Gabby looked at the clock and sighed it had been three hours. Three hours and no one said anything. No one knew anything and it was making Gabby nervous. Could they not wake him up? Could they not fix whatever was wrong? Was he dead? What was wrong? Oh god he was dead. that's what was wrong and they didn't have the heart to tell them. Troy was dead.**


	23. Tell the boltons

**The Dancer And The Jock.**

**Mama whispered softly, time will ease your painLife's about changing, nothing ever stays the sameAnd she said, how can I help you to say goodbyeIt's okay to hurt, and it's okay to cryCome let me hold you, and I will tryHow can I help you to say goodbye**~patty loveless~ how can I help you to say goodbye.

Gabby sat in the hospital saliently cursing everything that had happened this week. She was safely wrapped in her brothers arms with coach and Amy beside her but she couldn't find any comfort in that. They were all asleep and she had no one to talk to no one to ask questions to. No one to cry on. She knew she could wake up any of them and they would be there for her in a second but she refused to do that she refused to be the victim of a horrible crime she refused to think about anything besides troy and how he was doing.

They had been here for at least four hours and no one knew anything about Troy. No one would tell her anything because of the family only rule and Sean had said that he was the boys guardian and he was in charge of him and if they could and would tell anyone of us anything we wanted to know about troy. There was no reasoning against Sean and there was no saying no to Sean.

She looked at Sean with loving eyes and smiled. She wouldn't be here without her brother. She would have been gone along time ago she would have fallen apart and would have just died with out her brother. He was her rock and he kept her grounded but right now she wished with all her might that it could be anyone else in Troys place even Sean. That brought her to a new wave of sobs. How could she think that! How could she be that horrible! Sean was her brother! Sean was family and Troy was just the boy she loved.

Sean's arms wrapped around her tighter as he softly rocked her back and forth keeping his eyes closed. He leaned up and kissed her forehead. Gabby laid her head on his chest crying into it.

"Shhh, Gabby Shhhh" Sean said hugging her tighter and kissing her hair. "Your ok. Shhh your ok your ok. Try to get some sleep sweetheart please."

"I cant sleep I rly just cant sleep." Gabby said looking at sean. "What if something happens with troy before I wake up or while im sleeping he gets to go home or they come out to talk to us." Gabby was speaking to fast and Sean could barely understand what she was saying through the sobs and how fast she was speaking.

Sean just sighed and hugged her. Rocking her back and forth trying to be comforting.

Gabby finally just had to get up and walk around a again she didn't want to stay seated and as she started down the hallway sean got up with a start and ran after her not wanting to let her out of his sight just in case some would have happened to her or if she worked herself up into another panic attack. He walked up to her putting his arm around her.

"Sean why is this happening to us?" Gabby asked looking up at her brother as if he had the answers to all her questions.

"I honestly don't know Gabby sometimes things happen and you just cant fix them no matter how hard you try." Sean said thinking about Troy. That was it. That was the straw Gabby couldn't take it anymore she saw a girls bathroom and that was her chance to escape her brother and the reality of the situation she didn't want to be in the bathroom but it was better then out there in that hallway with Sean's gentle knowing eyes and him following her every move to protect her. If he wanted to protect her so much why wasn't he there why wasn't he with her in that basement why was Troy and not Sean. If they had both came then it would have been a fair fight but Sean didn't come and Troy had to stand up for himself and that wasn't fair.

She stood there looking at herself in the mirror looking at the bruises and the cuts that were covered in bandages. She looked at her hands the cut she had against her palm. She had struggled she had fought to get away at first. She had fought to get out of the car and back to get her brother back home away from them. She fought. Hard. That wasn't enough that didn't save her because even though she was safe and she was fine She wouldn't be her with out Troy she just knew that she wouldn't be the same.

Gabby turned on the sink and started splashing water on her face and neck. Her face was red and blotchy from crying. She gently brushed her fingers over her swollen eyes. She gently traced the bruises and bandages and then let the tears fall freely. She knew she needed to get back out there. That Sean was waiting for her ready to comfort her but she didn't want to go out there until she had composed herself enough. She washed her face off again and then stepped out of the bathroom and into her brothers arms.

"You ok?" Sean whispered into her hair as he lead her back to the chair. She sat down in her seat next to Amy. Amy smiled and wrapped an arm around her as Sean sat down beside her and grabbed hand.

"I don't know, Sean. I really just don't know." Gabby said and Amy tightened her grip on Gabby. "Why aren't you at dance."

"I wasn't going to do it with out and you need all of us right."

"Someone should call Troy's parents" Sean said absently.

"You mean you haven't call them yet?"

"No I was kind of hoping you would want to do that considering hes you boyfriend and you know his family better then I do."

Gabby stood up and walked down the hallway a little bit but stayed in sight of Sean so he wouldn't feel the need to get up and follow her. Gabby typed in the familiar number filling more and more numb with ever touch of a button. After three rings Troy's mom answered panicky.

"Gabby…Gabby…is that you gabby?" Mrs. Bolton was chirping violently. You could tell that she was stressed out and worried. Maybe she already knew.

"Yes. Its me. Mrs.B"

"Oh my god! Are you ok? We heard you were kidnapped. Oh god please say that isn't true. Oh god the very thought of you being kidnapped oh just tore everyone apart down here Sweetie."

"Well that is a long story that I will be more then happy to explain when we get home but I did get kidnapped and I had been missing for a day when Troy came up. He helped the police find me. Mrs. Bolton…" Gabby said her eyes filling with tears she was going to have to say it now she couldn't get off that easy she would have to say it.

"Oh god Gabby its true. Oh my god.! My poor baby. What honey go on what happened" Mrs .Bolton chirped in the other end.

"Mrs. Bolton, Troy. He got hurt. He got hurt really bad trying to protect me. I fought to I did but Troy. He just wouldn't stop. He got hurt so bad. They've had him in surgery for forever. Hes hurt so bad." Gabby said crying.


End file.
